Another Hope
by Rose of the Nile
Summary: Relive. Relearn. Renew. These are the words Edward Kenway has in mind when he wakes up on the beach in 1715. He's been given a second chance, a second life. He plans on living it very differently, but when he challenges fate can he really save the people most important to him - including the woman who saved him? A challenge given to me by CzarAndrew. EdwardxMary.
1. Chosen

**I. Chosen**

"_Just leave me"_

"_I'm not leaving you nowhere, no how!"_

"_Edward…"_

"_Don't ask me to leave you, please, you know I can't do that. You know…"_

"_Edward…Please. You can't die here."_

"_I always thought you'd be the one to outlast me"_

"…_I've done my part. Will you?"_

"_I could…if you came with me"_

"_I will be with you, Kenway. I'll always be with you"_

"_Mary…? Mary! Please, don't leave me alone…"_

* * *

><p>Edward startled awake, his heart pounding. The nightmare, his usual nightmare, had woken him again. He had this nightmare too often for his age. He had this nightmare too often for a married man, a man with children. He had this nightmare too often, especially considering the events in it had happened years and years ago. How many? Almost twenty…It was hard to believe that it was just a few years short of twenty since he had lost her. He just remembered the look of Mary's brown eyes as she died in his arms. He just remembered the feeling of helplessness, of pain, of sadness as he watched her die, as he was unable to do anything to save her life.<p>

It had been 1720, the summer time. He had been in jail for months, weak and sick. She was more so. Her body ravaged with an infection, weakened by childbirth. He didn't know what had happened to her child, he had been to ravaged with grief to search. He was sure the Assassins had tracked the baby down. He liked to think they had.

Mary had not been…anything but a friend to him. He had loved her though, in his own way and he blamed himself for her death. He had for years and well…sometimes his nightmares were just about the prison but sometimes he had nightmares about Mary's death.

He paced closer to the window, staring out at the London street and then he glanced back at his beloved wife. He smiled a little. He had come a long way…He was a man of means now, a well-off man with many contacts, a beautiful wife and two wonderful children. He sighed, those thoughts calming his mind. Yes, he was very lucky and he shouldn't forget that, even if he couldn't forget the past either.

* * *

><p>"Edward." A voice called. "Edward, do you have a moment?"<p>

He glanced up at the Assassin coming towards him. He was a young man, maybe a bit younger than Edward himself...Though Edward guessed he wasn't such a "young" man anymore. Either way, his name was Miko and he was brilliant, very knowledgeable about the First Civilization. Edward had become slightly obsessed with them since he had discovered the Observatory. He was trying to gather as much information on them as he possibly could and he even had a journal filled with information about them. He was always looking to add more.

"Yes Miko, always a moment for you. What do you need?" he asked, standing.

"Well, we were exploring some ruins and we…found something"

"What do you mean you found something?" He asked, intrigued. He knew the moment that Miko said they found something, that they had found something First Civilization related. Any time they did, they always came to him.

"Well…we're not sure what it is. It was in some ruins in France, outside of a small town. A local child fell down a hole and tumbled into these ruins…And well, I want you to come with me to inspect what we've found" He seemed excited, even if his voice was calm.

Edward leaned back against the table, one hand under his chin as he thought about what Tessa might say. She might not like it. She understood his Assassin work was very important to him, that his work with them and for them changed the world. She didn't understand everything because he didn't want to get her too involved and he hardly told Jennifer anything. He had forbid her from becoming an Assassin. He couldn't see her, his daughter who looked so much like his beloved Caroline, dressed in robes, killing men and women alike. No, he would not allow it.

Still…Tessa or not, he should go and see this. It might be big, it might change things, it might be a breakthrough in his research. He had already researched artifacts found throughout the Assassin's long history. He had been fascinated for a time with the Apples, specifically Ezio's Apple. The location of it was lost though and Edward had no doubt that it would not be found for a long time if ever. Whatever this object was, this place that they had found, should be guarded, less the Templars find it. He grimaced when he thought about the damage that Templars had caused in the past with First Civilization objects.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, before sunrise"

"Make sure you come by my house. I'll be coming with you" No matter what Tessa said, he was going. Something nagged at him to go. Something pushed him to and he had found it was always better to listen to those little nagging feelings rather than ignore them.

* * *

><p>"This place is quite impressive" Edward stated, walking into the opening chamber. It reminded him very much of the Observatory, though he realized that the structure was a little different, more designed to be something like a temple. The Observatory had been just that, a storage center and a sort of theater. This must have been for something more...something very important. He walked, following Miko and their guide further in.<p>

"Aren't you glad you came?" and Miko laughed. Edward smiled and moved a little quicker, with an even more pronounced spring in his step. He followed them until they came to an open chamber where the walls were glowing softly with a crimson light.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is the main chamber, Master Kenway" Their guide told him, his voice heavily accented. He pointed up a set of narrow steps. "There is the artifact, up there. No one has touched it yet and we ask you not to either. Not until we know what it is"

"Mhm" Edward's voice was a dismissal as he walked carefully up the narrow steps. Miko was right behind him and together they stood on the tiny platform before the object. It looked like a glass egg floating about an inch off the stand below it and it didn't take Edward a moment to realize that it was the egg glowing red, feeding the color into the walls. He crossed his arms, looking at it.

"Well, Edward, what do you think?" asked Miko glancing at him. Edward examined it, leaning closer to it. There was no barrier around it, just the softly glowing light. It was interesting and Edward found himself wanting to reach out for the egg. It was a nagging feeling in his head. He wanted to touch the egg, he knew that he should.

"Curious, very curious." He reached his fingers out to act on his instinct but Miko stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"He said not to" Miko warned.

"Tosh!" Edward snorted and then he realized that was not something a proper man of England would say. That was more of a term used by those who lived in the West Indies. He remembered one person who loved to use that word and it was a sudden jab, a tiny stab of pain in his heart. He didn't let it show, composing himself as quickly as he felt the pain. "It won't hurt if I take one look at it, will it?"

"I suppose not" Miko withdrew his hand and watched with rapt attention as Edward wrapped his fingers softly around the glass egg. It flashed brightly and the walls responded in turn and then suddenly everything just seemed to stop. The world was awash in blue, the egg glowing brightly in Edward's hand, and he looked around, realizing that he was the only one moving.

Miko seemed to be frozen and their guide at the bottom, who had been leaving the room, was frozen as well. No, not frozen…time had just slowed for them. He could see them moving, just extremely slowly, barely able to move a hair a minute. What had happened? He saw a sudden flash down at the bottom of the stairs. There a man appeared…though…He was the strangest man that Edward had ever seen and he had seen his share of strangeness.

"Come forth, Edward Kenway" The man spoke, his voice booming, seeming everywhere at once. Edward came down the steps gingerly until he was standing before the man. He was much taller than anyone Edward had ever seen, standing nearly two feet taller than him. He was bulky, but not overly so. He was dressed in robes and he wore a headpiece that looked almost too heavy to hold up, but the man did it.

Then as Edward stood before him, he noticed he was partially transparent, as if he weren't really there. He looked up at the man, meeting his eyes and noticed that the man smiled the moment he did, as if he could hear and see Edward. Could he?

"Who are you?" He found himself asking.

"That does not matter." The man waved his hand. "For I am not really here. I am part of what you call the First Civilization…or I was. I am here to ask for your help. We do not have enough time and your bloodline is very special to us. You are one of the only people who could provide us with more"

"Enough time? Wait, if you're part of the First Civilization you've been dead for…"

"Yes, my body has passed, but my memories were condensed into this object, allowing me to leave a message for you. We Saw you would come here and that you would see my message. I Saw what you would ask and prepared the message accordingly. Just know, that we are running out of time and there is only so much I can explain to you"

"So you're just a message…?" That was hard for his head to wrap around, especially with this man responding to his questions so easily. "And what do you mean you are running out of time? What is the point of this message?"

"There is an event that will occur in the future of your world that will destroy it and you need more time to prepare, your descendants need more time to prepare. Your time is quickly running out as well Edward Kenway and so we have chosen you to give us a few more years."

"What do you mean?" Edward was confused – his descendants? What about them? What about the future of the world?

"There is much you do not understand. There is much for you to learn yet. I have chosen you to relive, relearn and renew. Just know – what is meant to be is meant to be. There is little you can do to change the true fate of anyone, no matter how you try"

"What? I don't understand!" He felt his frustrations coming to the surface. "Explain yourself!"

"I cannot. We have no more time to talk. Just remember Edward Kenway, you were chosen for a reason."

And then the blue consumed the room and his vision. Black overwrote the blue and Edward Kenway, saw no more.

* * *

><p>AN: So...Hi! This is my first challenge and third Kiddway story! This challenge was issued by CzarAndrew and I hope to write an awesome story for you guys. I'm really excited to have been chosen to do this challenge and I'm really hoping you guys love this story as much as I know I'll love writing it. I know its a little confusing right now but I'm nearly finished with chapter two which will hopefully shed a little more light on things for you. Anyway...I hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter!


	2. Washed Up

**II. Washed Up**

Edward dragged himself onto the shore, feeling lucky that he had not broken any bones. He was lucky he had not drowned. Something about this seemed strange though. What had he been doing? Why was he here on this beach? Where was Miko? He lay on his back, looking about him, watching a seagull fly overhead and something about this seemed very familiar.

He looked at his hand, his arm, his outfit. What? Why wasn't he dressed in his robes? He had worn them to go check on an artifact with Miko. Why wasn't he in France? Why was he on this beach? What had that man done to him?

He heard a sudden grunt and turned to look at a man dragging himself on shore. He stared with wide eyes, as the robed man flopped on the beach, his hand pressed against a bleeding wound on his stomach. He gasped for air and glared at Edward.

"Havana…I must get to Havana…"

"Well I'll just build us another ship, will I?" Edward surprised himself by saying. He had just said it because…because…that was what he had said before.

This man was Duncan Walpole. This was the man he killed, the man who was going to betray the Assassins. This was the man he impersonated. What…was going on?

"_I have chosen you to relive, relearn and renew"_

The words floated back into his minds. Relive? As in relive his life? But why did he know? Why did he remember? His thoughts were interrupted by Duncan's voice.

"I can pay you. Isn't that the sound you pirates like best?" He hissed in pain as he tried to sit up "One hundred escudos" Edward just stared at him blankly. This was where it all started. This man started this whole horrible chain of events. "Will you or won't you?"

"Go fuck yourself, mate" Edward pulled himself to his feet and moved towards Duncan, intent on…well he didn't know. He was going to kill the bastard and throw his pouch in the ocean. There was no way the Templars were getting it. He would not betray the Assassins a second time. He would not waste their lives.

Duncan moved faster than he thought and was soon on his feet as well, pointing his pistol at Edward. Edward didn't move though, he just stood, daring Duncan to pull the trigger. He did and the gun clicked but never went off.

"Looks like your powder is wet"

"Bloody fucking pirate" He turned to run but Edward was faster, which almost surprised him. He had not been so quick in years, but he was younger now, more flexible. He grabbed Duncan's arm and twisted him around. Duncan engaged his hidden blade and Edward was waiting for that. He took the man's arm and twisted it, shoving his own hidden blade into his throat. He gagged and fell to the ground. His blood stained the beach and he looked down at the man, not feeling sorry for him, even as he thrashed and tried to breath.

Aware that he was still somewhat conscious, he stripped the robe off the man, took the pouch with the glass cube, letter and map off him and threw his naked body into the sea. He watched as it floated for a moment, the tide carrying out to where the ship wreck was. A shark jutted out of the water and pulled Duncan Walpole's body under and Edward turned away, focusing on changing his clothes and rubbing the blood out of the robes. He looked at the hidden blades, noting that they were damaged but not beyond his repair. He strapped them to his wrists, with intent to fix them later.

When he was ready, he stood for a moment looking at the letter, the one that bid him to Havana. He looked at the map as well... He held it out over the water for a moment, ready to toss it into the deep but he thought better of it. No, he would give it to Rhona. He had to go and rescue Stede anyway. And Stede was going to Havana. Better off if he just took the map to the Master Assassin who would make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

So he worked his way across the island, swiftly and surely until he heard the gunshots signaling he was close to the far beach. He stood on the cliff and watched as they rolled Stede from his side to his back.

"S-sir, I had nothing to do with this attack! My crew and I had merely anchored to water and r-resupply!"

"Quiet, you bleeding pirate!" The one snapped, shoving his sword near Stede's neck. "You'll hang for the mess you made out there!"

Edward sighed, though…He wondered what would happen if he just killed the soldiers and left Stede here? Not that he would do that. He knew Stede wasn't the…best of survivors. He was more or less a gentleman through and through. He wasn't really meant to turn to piracy.

But he did and he was hung for it.

And Edward was the one who encouraged him to go to Nassau, to find his "freedom". He didn't realize how guilty he felt over this fact until he had actually thought it over. He had more than the Assassins' blood on his hands. It made him sick to think how many innocents he had sacrificed for his selfish ways. Not this time. If he must walk this path again, he would do it the right way. He would find a better path.

He found his way down the cliff and killed the soldiers. That was easy. He drew his cutlass and took out their throats. They had tried to fight him with their guns. Those guns were great for scaring native women and children, but not so great for close quarters. Shaking the blood from his sword, he turned and cut Stede's ropes.

Stede gave him a wary look but seemed to relax as Edward sheathed his sword.

"Are you alright?" He asked the rather portly gentleman.

"By God's grace, sir, you saved me!" He held out his hand and Edward shook it with a smile, "A profusion of thanks! My name is Stede Bonnet"

"Well met Mister Bonnet…You can call me…" He had a slight pause. Should he tell him his real name or give him the fake one again? "Edward. Edward Kenway" He said. He looked around them, at the dead bodies around them. There were three, not counting the men Edward had just slain.

"Ah no…That poor chap would be the captain of my vessel. And with him dead, I have no art for sailing myself…"

"If you'll allow me, Mister Bonnet, I'll pilot her." Edward offered.

"Ah, you're a sailor Mister Kenway? Well, you don't strike me as one. Apart from your rather odd outfit, if you excuse me for saying that, you seem rather the gentleman."

"Aye, I suppose I do, but I have quiet the experience sailing." He smiled a little. "Where would your destination be, Bonnet?"

"Havana. And yours?"

"Havana as well! Happily our ways lie together!" He smiled more brightly at Stede who laughed, ever the kind gentleman.

"Well then, we're natural allies! Let us be off!" He began walking towards the ship but paused. "Ah, those men punched a hole in my rowboat though. We'll have to swim" He grimaced at the prospect.

"No matter, it's not a long swim" And without waiting for Bonnet, he jumped into the warm, refreshing water. He swam swiftly to the boat and climbed up the Jacob's ladder. He saw a few crew members looking at him warily until Bonnet joined him. He looked at the small vessel with a small bit of wistfulness.

He wondered how he'd meet Ade now and acquire his _Jackdaw_. Or if he would mess up he future entirely… Would he ever meet his son again? His second wife? Even now, their faces were blurring in his memory. He took a deep breath as he took hold of the wheel. He could do this. It was only a few years right? Devil curse him, but he didn't know if he could live through all that heartbreak once more.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Havana as they pulled into port. It was exactly as he remembered it. They were a few days late as Edward had wanted to make a seemingly random stop in the ocean. In truth it was where the treasure fleet would crash in a few days' time. Bonnet didn't know that and he wouldn't expain it to the man. Bonnet was talking about…something, as he had most of their journey here. He had forgotten how talkative the fellow was. He stepped off the ship, waiting for Bonnet to be ready and soon they were heading off, towards a tavern for him to conduct a business deal. He followed along, as he knew Bonnet might run into trouble without him.<p>

Sure enough, memory served and a man tried to slit his purse on their way there. Edward gave him a good kick in the haunches and took Bonnet's purse back with minimal effort. He flipped his hood up as they came into the tavern and looked to the left where a man was slouched alone with his drink. There was another patron with a whore in his lap and Edward shook his head, mainly at himself.

Instead of doing the obvious, he leaned up against the wall near Bonne, acting more like a bodyguard. He could have a drink but he had long ago learned that drinking was not a cure; it was the problem. He listened as Bonnet talked over prices and relaxed. Maybe this could be different. Maybe he could do better. He knew what was going to happen so he could save people he cared for, do it all different. After he finished helping Bonnet here, he was going to go straight to Rhona and give her the map and the glass cube and then he was going to…well he didn't know what he was going to do. Not yet, but he would figure it out. Probably go and steal his brig, find his crew.

He glanced over at Bonnet, seeing he was talking quite joyfully with the other merchants. Edward took a seat and began to pick and look at his hidden blades. Ah, there was what was wrong with them. He could see the springs were twisted in the one and in the other, the blade had slipped from the holder a little, disabling it. With a twist for the one and a simple snap back to place for the other, he had them fixed. He tested them silently and looked up as he saw Bonnet glancing in his direction. He smiled as he placed the blades on his arms, hidden under his sleeves, as was proper for a Assassin.

Not that he was one anymore.

He about dropped his head into his hands at that though. Why, if he had to relive this life, did he have to keep the memories? The faces of his friends flashed through his mind, their faces when they died. The fear on Thatch's face, the anger on Hornigold's, the desperation on Mary's…He would see them all again soon and he didn't know how his heart would take that. He would greet them all with the upmost happiness, he knew that. He would not allow the past to repeat itself. Thatch would not retire, Hornigold would not become a traitor and Mary would not go to jail. He would find a way to stop it all.

"Are you well, Edward?" It was Bonnet speaking and he looked up at the portly gentleman, a frown on his face.

"No, but I will be." He answered honestly. He felt his heart hurting yet but he focused on the fact that he would see them soon. He would change fate's design. Starting with Bonnet. "So, has your business concluded?"

"Yes and very well I think. I've made a good profit here today" He smiled. "What will you do now, Edward?"

"Well as the hour is getting late, I will rest the night and then tomorrow I have a meeting to go to" A very different meeting. The Governor could expect him all he liked, but Duncan Walpole was dead and there would be no replacement this time.

"Very good. I know of a wonderful inn to stay at here in Havana if you'd like me to show you." Bonnet was so kind. How could a man like that ever turn to piracy, no matter how bad he was at it? Edward knew his encouraging had set the man up. But he didn't know that so Edward merely smiled and motioned for Bonnet to lead the way.

* * *

><p>The next day was beautiful and warm. Edward stood outside, looking up at the sun, feeling it touch his face and warm his bones. He walked through Havana, feeling a little more positive. He would fix this, starting with the maps and the cube. He checked to make sure he had everything in his pouch and then he started off towards where he would find Rhona. His thoughts were muddled and distracted. He couldn't help but feel like <em>something<em> was going to go wrong.

But what?

Perhaps there would be another traitor or perhaps they would find a way to find the camps anyway…He didn't want to let that happen. He thought of the Assassins he had befriended in his time here. He thought of the lives he didn't want to waste, the lives he didn't want to lose…

And that was how he ran directly into someone, so hard he actually stumbled to the ground. He pulled himself up and was about to pull the other person up when he realized who they were. He froze where he was, not knowing what to do or say.

"Watch where you're going - !" The other person started but they stopped upon seeing who they had run into. "Ah, those robes…You aren't…Duncan Walpole are you?"

He couldn't work his jaw, just staring at this man with anger and hate. Yes, hate. Woodes Rodgers. His most vivid memories of this man were him talking to Hornigold and him threatening Caroline at Mary and Anne's trial. How good would it feel to sink his blades into this man now? How many problems would it solve?

"Rodgers why do you stop?" Another voice washed over him and he looked to see du Casse and the governor himself along with several guards and…

"Roberts" He hissed the name without thinking it. The man was in chains but not looking meek or weak in the least. He smiled, as if he had heard Edward and maybe he had. Edward wanted nothing more than to beat the man into submission now. How many problems would killing _him_ solve? After all, Edward already knew where the Observatory was. It was…

It was…now where was it? He could see the location in his mind's eye. He could see himself there, more than once. He _knew_ where it was but…his mind refused to allow him to remember. He probably would later, for now he had to focus on what was going on around him. He looked at Rodgers, Du Casse, Torres…He had to make a choice. Now.

"Are you Duncan Walpole?" Rodgers' voice was demanding. Edward looked at him, knowing just what to say.

* * *

><p>AN: So here is chapter two, though its a few days later than I thought it would be. Anyway, here is my exercise in cliffhangers. It's not a good one but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and review and all that good stuff. See you next chapter.


	3. Master Plan

**III. Master Plan**

"Are you Duncan Walpole?" Rodger's voice was harsh and demanding, his fingers lingering on his gun. He was ready to shoot to kill but Edward was quicker.

"Yes, I was just heading to the docks" A feasible lie. "And you are?"

"Rodgers" Torres' voice came across sharp and he walked to stand before Edward. He wanted to kill him, a violence and anger rising in him that he had felt very few times. He knew it was because he _knew_ – he knew everything that would happen. He saw his friends faces – Thatch, Hornigold, Anne, and Mary's – and found the will to hold his temper, even for another moment. "Mister Walpole, I am Governor Torres"

He knew this was a test and he had no choice. He put on his best shame-faced look and spoke; "Ah…Governor. Of course, I apologize. My ship was set upon but pirates when we came close to the coast. They sunk us and by luck, I ran into a sugar merchant heading here to Havana. When I arrived though, your excellency, I was spotted by a former brother. Should he report seeing me to the Mentor, I am not doubtful that they will put out an order calling for my head" The lie was not a good one, but he hoped it was good enough. Rogers looked like he might buy it, though his hand was still on his gun. Du Casse just stared him down. He tried not to look guilty.

"And what were you doing, heading towards the port?" Torres asked, after a moment of thoughtful silence.

"Looking for the man who saw me. If I can convince him I am here for reasons for the Assassins, he might not report that I am here for at least a week. By that point, I knew I would be in your services, Grand Master" Torres' eyes seemed to flash when he said this. He seemed to understand that Edward knew who he was. He probably just didn't expect the reason why.

"And the items you promised me?"

"Ah…I am sorry to say they are in the room I am boarding at. I left them there – hidden – for safekeeping while I dealt with this…problem of mine" Another lie, they were tucked into his shirt. The cube was in his inner pocket. He wouldn't let them have them. He could see though, that they did not trust him. They were wary, they didn't know if he were who he said he was.

They couldn't prove he was, but, in his favor, they couldn't prove that he wasn't.

He waited a moment "I apologize, I should have reported to you directly but I didn't want to bring trouble onto your doorstep." He hoped he sounded sincere and he must have because Torres' face softened, just a little around his eyes.

"Well, Mister Walpole, we were just escorting the Sage to my home. We are planning on interrogating him tomorrow. Perhaps you will join us and bring the promised documents?" A test. If he was who he said he was, he would agree…only…

"Grand Master…if we may move while you speak? We are in the open and something feels…wrong" It was Rodgers speaking. Edward smiled politely as Torres motioned for him to begin walking as suggested. They walked at nearly a leisurely pace.

"Of course, I'll bring everything by tomorrow" No, by tomorrow he would be stealing his brig and sailing for Nassau. He would take these maps to Rhona; he just had one thing to do first. He walked along with the Templars, chatting pleasantly until he saw shadows above him.

"Assassins! Grand Master, take cover!" The guards condensed around Roberts and Torres and Edward moved as an Assassin jumped down from a building, meaning to impale him. He grabbed he man's arm and twisted, careful not to break it. He punched him in the side of the head and he crumbled, alive but down and out. He'd wake up with an awful headache but at least he'd be alive.

Another two attacked and he parried their swords and knocked them both out. He kept an eye on Roberts because he knew this was his ample chance. The Assassins surrounded them and one broke the locks on Roberts' wrists. He paid them back by shoving their hidden blade in his throat. The others were busy with their fight and so only Edward noticed Roberts running off. Edward followed, close in pursuit, knowing that this was his one chance. Roberts took to the rooftops, swift as ever and Edward followed.

He watched as he took to the streets, thinking he had escaped, slowing just ever so slightly. This was when Edward dropped on him, like a shadow, in a dim alley. He slammed the other man against the wall, holding him firmly by his throat. Roberts' eyes burned brightly and Edward found himself filled with anger. This man had caused pain and suffering because he found it amusing. He had hurt people for his own gain and while Edward had too, he had come to regret his churlish actions. This man did not.

"What's with that hate burning in your eye, mate?" Roberts asked. Edward didn't answer but engaged his hidden blade instead. "Oh so you're going to kill me? Would your friends take kindly to that?"

"They're no friends of mine. The world would do better without you Roberts. I'm doing everyone a favor. Tell me where the Observatory is so I can end your miserable life before you destroy everyone else's" This seemed to click with Roberts and a smile came across his face; his burning eyes flickered with amusement.

"And what would you know of that? How many times have you been here?"

"Once was enough." Then Edward pushed the blade towards Roberts throat only to have it glance off something an inch from stabbing him in the throat. He pressed again but it was if he weren't _allowed_ to kill Roberts, as if something was stopping him.

"They has rules you know. They won't allow me to die if I have a major role to play. Not before my roles is fulfilled." Roberts was grinning and Edward was frustrated. He threw the man to the ground. Roberts laughed and just as Edward went to curse him, someone came rushing around the corner. It was du Casse. He looked back at the man who swore gently in French, but at the same time he looked relieved.

"You caught him, Duncan." He sounded pleased. The others were close behind and quick to praise Edward for catching Roberts once more. Edward watched as they chained Roberts up and led him away. Roberts grinned the whole time, clearly amused but it all. Edward felt a deep sense of loss. Perhaps there was no way to change the future. Perhaps he would have to watch everyone he loved die – again.

He didn't know if he had the strength to bear that pain once more.

* * *

><p>He was going to visit Stede Bonnet once more. He was waiting for him at a tavern. He didn't crave a drink but he needed one to help soothe his headache a little. He sat with the maps and cube back in their pouch. He had hidden them better earlier in case he had run into anyone and he was happy he had done that but he suspected now he would be fine. In the morning he would leave them with Rhona and he would be off to free Ade and gather his <em>Jackdaw<em>. Before he had ended up on the same ship, but this time he would simply find it himself.

He took the pouch off his belt and laid it on the table, looking at it. He didn't like carrying it around but he had no choice right now. He looked up at he saw Bonnet coming towards him, drinks in hand. These Havana taverns were nice, they were very open, in courtyards so one could see the sky above them. They were filled with bright lights and laughter. Much better than the dim taverns he had known in his early life. Bonnet sat a drink down before him before sitting down as well.

"I got us rums! I feel bit adventurous tonight, don't you Edward?" He was grinning as if drinking rum was a great adventure. It was cheap and got one pissed quickly. That was why pirates loved it so. He sipped at his, feeling the familiar burn of it. He watched with an eyebrow raised as Bonnet guzzled his, wiping his mouth afterwards. "Oh my…oo-hoho my…I should not have done that. I should _not_ have done that" He wobbled slightly in his seat and Edward chuckled a little, despite his dismal mood.

"Would you like another Stede?" He asked.

"Would it help? Or make it worse?"

"If you don't guzzle it like you did." He took another drink of it and then stood to get Stede a second drink. Hopefully if he drank too much he would think twice about becoming a pirate. He brought another two drinks over, though he hadn't finished his first. He slid Stede's second drink over to him and began to quietly drink more of his first.

"Edward…What sort of life do you lead?" Stede was already slurring a little and he gave half an amused smile to the other man.

"I used to think a grand one. Sailing, fighting and the like. But I realized that it wasn't so grand, it was nothing but greedy and churlish" Edward replied.

"You sound like you live the life of a pirate" He chuckled. "Arr! Hand over yer booty!" And he laughed even louder at hat. Edward gave him a sad smile.

"That's because I am a pirate mate." It was the truth and he might as well not hide it. "After this, I'm sailing for Nassau. Back to the pirate republic" Stede sat there, staring at him a long moment, as if trying to decide if he were lying or not. He must have decided that Edward was playing a joke on him because he laughed.

"You're a funny one, Edward. A pirate, _you_. Haha!"

"And why is it so funny that I'd be a pirate?" He asked.

"Listen to how you talk Edward. Much like myself, you sound very…merchanty." He raised his eyebrow at his made up word and shook his head.

"I've had my practice, mate. I'm a pirate and its dangerous work. I wouldn't wish it on anyone" And then they drank in silence. Stede seemed to be mulling over his words while Edward mulled over the fact that he may have just convinced Stede to go home to his wife and children.

"It sounds adventurous…Sailin', no wife nagging at you, no kids begging you to do this or that or give 'em money. I'd learn to use a cutlass and I'd be quite fierce, wouldn't you say, Edward?" Stede was well on his way to being drunk. He had taken Edward's second drink and was half done with that now too. He certainly couldn't hold his drink.

"Perhaps…but you'd be happier with your wife and children" He told him. He wished he had never left his wife and yet…This grand adventure would have never happened had he stayed with her.

They fell silent again for a time. Stede got another round of drinks brought to them and he was on his fourth, Edward was getting his fifth and his own third when he saw someone at the table. They seemed to be talking to Stede and…And…hey. Didn't they look familiar? Who was that? It was hard to tell from the back. Edward walked up to him and he half-turned as Edward approached.

"Ah…Well I best be going Mister Bonnet." The man spoke with an upper class accent and Edward's brow furrowed. "Good eve to you." And then he turned to walk away. "And you as well, Mister Walpole" And he walked quickly away, leaving Edward stunned. As he disappeared into the crowd, Edward shook himself out of her stupor and looked to the table.

"My pouch? Where is my pouch?" He asked, but Stede was beyond noticing his distress. He turned towards where the man had disappeared and ran after him, leaving Stede to babble by himself. He should have never left it on the table! Foolish! Idiotic! How could he be such an idiot?

He saw the man up ahead, running at a light jog. He looked behind him and Edward saw his face, only for a moment before he began to run. Hilary Flint. Shit, shit, shit. He ran as fast as he could after the man, trying to catch him before he lost him and the pouch. The Templars had it, they could use it. Shit.

But as he chased Flint, he realized he seemed to be…leading him. Where? Did he have a choice but to follow? No, he really didn't. He needed to retrieve his pouch, the maps, the cube. He could stand losing the cube, but the maps! He needed to get those back!

Flint took a sudden sharp turn and Edward followed him into a small, open courtyard. He walked slowly into it, looking about for that slybooted arse. He turned, waiting for an ambush…and it came. He heard movement behind him and he turned quickly, only to find a fist in his face. He went down, spitting blood and a shard of a tooth. He looked up to see Torres, du Casse and Flint there. It had been du Casse who had hit him.

This scene was very familiar to him.

"What is your true name, rouge?" Torres demanded. He looked at the man with dark eyes and slowly straightened, until he was standing once more. Both Flint and du Casse had guns trained on him. He grimaced knowing he had failed. He had tried though and he hoped that counted.

"Answer him you son of a bitch!" du Casse snapped. Torres held up a single hand.

"We will send him with the treasure fleet to Seville. Our allies can deal with him"

"But- Grand Master-!" du Casse started but Torres gave him a sharp look.

"We have the artifact now, the maps. We will focus on taking care of the Assassins in the West Indies and then we can turn our attention to other matters, such as our friend, the rouge here" He gave Edward a small smile. "And believe me, they know plenty of ways to get men like him to talk" du Casse seemed reassured by that at least.

Edward simply put up his hands in defeat as the guards condensed around him, feeling a deep sense of failure in his heart.

* * *

><p>The ship stank. It stank of slaves, of hopelessness, of shit and of piss, of tar, men and sea water. It was not a pleasant smell and so when the guard threw the plate of watery oatmeal and soggy biscuits down, Edward wrinkled his nose. The man said something in Spanish which Edward didn't catch, but he watched the man's retreat. He looked next to him, where Adèwalè, his future Quartermaster, sat, looking bitter about something. It wasn't hard to imagine what was giving him that look. This place stank and there was a gentle moan on the ship, of men shackled the same as he and the other man.<p>

"You hungry?" he asked, gesturing to the oatmeal. Adèwalè gave him a look, then raised his eyebrows.

He didn't answer but reached for the gruel, scooping up a bit of it. He slathered it on his ankle and wiggled it. When his ankle failed to come out, he applied more and he watched as he licked his hand next, adding spit to the lubrication. Edward watched, checking to make sure the guard wasn't coming back. When he glanced back at Adèwalè, he saw that he was just slipping his first foot out. He rotated his foot, rubbing his ankle and then started on the second. It took him half as long and soon he was completely free.

He stood, moving and stretching, making sure he could move. He looked at Edward and Edward looked up at him. He moved away and came back with a knife. He used it to free Edward and helped him to his feet.

"What do you say, we set these men free, gather our supplies, kill these bastards and steal a ship?" He suggested.

"I would say that's the best plan I've heard in a while" He replied with a ghost of a smile. First they went and got their supplies. He also took the leather armor he used to modify his robes and a pistol. Adèwalè took two pistols and a sword. He looked at Edward. "I take left, you right?"

"Sounds about right"

And then the two of the cleared below the deck. There were only ten men, but they died quickly and quietly. Then they freed the men chained below. They could feel the ship moving beneath them and hear the winds above them.

"We best be quick, a hurricane is coming." He told Adè. The other man looked at him and at the men who were bickering over the items leftover. A frown creased his face.

"Knock that off! Don't you know they could come down and slaughter the lot of us if you keep up that rubbish?" He snapped at the men. They stopped, looking at him. Their eyes weren't the friendliest.

"Oy, you lot, don't you feel that? Hear that? A hurricane is coming and it is the best time to steal ourselves a ship" Edward told them. "Now, if you all want to get out of this storm alive, you'll do as we say, do I make myself clear?"

The men were sullen and silent and he had a feeling that yes, he had made himself very clear with them. Now that the fighting was over, they gathered their weapons and he had a small group of them stay by the ladder and make noise, as if they were preparing an attack. He took the larger group the stairs further down in the hold. He knew that the Spanish would think them all idiot brutes and while at one time that was how Edward had fought, he had grown a lot wiser since.

They quietly crept to the door and Edward nodded once at the men. Then they burst through and swarmed onto the deck like rats. Of course, the few men they had on deck were surrounding the other door, guns pointed at it. They slaughtered them. Though there were only seven of them, against almost twenty Spanish, it was easy to slaughter them. They weren't ready. They weren't prepared and they paid for it with their lives.

"Alright" Adè started and Edward went to the edge of the ship to peer out at the others, looking for his ship. "What now?" He spotted her easily, as they weren't moving yet. She sat there looking majestic and beautiful as he remembered her.

"That one. That brig. I want her. She'll be easy to take. Round up the men, we have one more fight on our hands" He looked at the other man, a grin on his face. Surprisingly, Adè was smiling too.

"She will. She's a beaut. You have a keen eye." Then he turned to the men behind them. "Alright, you jackals, you heard the man. He wants that ship. Let's take her!"

They swarmed onto the other ship, the ship that would be his and in no time they took her too. The Captain was killed by Edward of course. The bodies were thrown overboard. But just as they were celebrating, they looked up at the sky. Thunder cracked and the waves became suddenly rough. The waves began to bob the ship terribly and Edward began shouting orders, happy to hear Adè echo them so easily.

He held onto the wheel, even as the wall of rain him them. He steered his ship through worse. He saw the Spanish trying to chase them, sending chase shots at them, firing what they could, but the waves were rough and their ships were either too small to stand them or too large to fight them. His brig was just the right size to battle its way through the wind and the rain. He watched the men on his ship work, all banding together to keep the ship afloat. All banding together to keep from being swallowed by the waves. It didn't take long, though it might have seemed like it took forever to a few, but they made their way through the storm.

Wet, tired but happy he had been able to claim his ship once more, Edward called for the boys to let down the anchor as soon as the waters were calm and the sun was shining on them once more. He ordered them to rest and take a breath, for they had survived. He turned to Adè who was watching the men work with a sharp eye.

"You bark loud, and you're fierce but I can see you have good judgment. My name is Edward Kenway, friend." He held his hand out, already smiling.

"My name is Adèwalè. You're good at the helm. Ran us right through that monster of a hurricane" He complimented back. He did not smile, still seeming wary.

"Does it rub you the wrong way that I have taken this brig as my own?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and Adèwalè sighed and shook his head, a smile finally touching his face.

"I have become used to such things when things are concerned with faces of such…fairness" He shrugged, running a hand across the top of his head.

"Well…I can't say that it is completely fair, but I'd have you as my Quartermaster, nothing less. I have a feeling that you'd do very well for that position, mate" He could see Adè's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Clearly he had not been expecting that, but what could Edward say? He knew. He knew Adè was a damn good Quartermaster. That he would be loyal, even when Edward questioned his own loyalty. "Nothing less" He reminded him, after he had been silent a moment.

Finally, he grinned. "I guess it will have to do" But his voice was full of humor. Edward smiled as well, knowing that this was the start of a friendship that would last him years. He would not lose it for anything in the world. A dark thought that was, but it was true. His friends meant the world to him.

"So, Quartermaster, have you ever been to Nassau?" He asked, walking towards the wheel once more, taking its worn edges into his hands.

"Can't say I have." he answered and Edward beamed.

"Well, it'll be one hell of an adventure for you, then" He looked out at the men, who just seemed to know to look up. "Let fall the ways, lads! Rest is for the dead! We're sailing for Nassau!" And the cheer that was heard was reassuring. But in his heart, he felt a wariness. A fear. Nassau was where he would see Thatch, Hornigold and...Mary once more. He wondered how it would feel to look upon their faces and know they were all set to die within six years times. Their breaths were numbered...but...Edward would fight it. He would. He was given this second change for a reason and he was going to save them.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>AN: So...You guys really like this story. Well, holy crap. So, I hope you like this chapter and I just want to say, you Kiddway fans are super awesome. Just...awesome. Also, as a side note, I want the chapters to be a bit on the longer side now. Not too long but...Eh, longer than they have been. Anyway, read and review and look forward to spotting Kidd for a bit in the next chapter! See ya!_  
><em>


	4. A Pirate's Life

**IV. A Pirate's Life**

"What do you think, Adèwalè?" Edward asked and they glided into the port. The other man looked at him. A few fresh cuts glistened on his hands. He had been helping the men and it was dangerous work, one always managed to get a new cut or two from it. But, instead of answering Edward, he leaned on the railing and pointed out towards the sand with a jerk of his head.

"Are those mates of yours?" He asked, motioning to two dark haired men on the beach. Edward leaned against the railing as well and looked out towards the indicated men. He knew Thatch and Hornigold's forms well and knew it were them right away. A ping hit his heart.

They were alive. They were actually alive. He felt almost…breathless. If they were alive that meant…

"Hurry up and get this brig docked. I want to go to shore." He ordered, pushing away from the railing, his heart hammering in his chest. A nervous feeling ate him up from the soles of his boots to the tip of his head. They were alive…how did he _really_ feel about that?

Happy, joyful, hopeful, scared. If they were alive, he could lose them again…

It didn't take long before he and Adè were rowing to shore. He rowed, unable to stand not doing anything. His arms ached by the time he pulled the rowboat to shore but there were worse pains than sore arms. Every beat of his heart was painful, he could barely breathe. He was so terribly nervous, so excited, so scared. He led the way through Nassau, pointing out certain places to Adè, but he was heading for one place in particular.

The Old Avery was just as he remembered it. Loud, crowed, smelling of booze, people and pleasantries. There was a woman and a band crooning out some song about the ocean taking her lover. He thought he remembered most of that song from nights he had sat here and listened to someone sing it. Adè followed close behind him as he walked up the steps, past the tables of half-sober men and to the two men who stood at the top.

When they caught sight of him, smiles broke out on their faces. Ben ordered a third drink and as he approached, he held it out for Edward who took it, grateful to see the two men he had admired so much.

"Aren't you a sight for salty eyes?" Ben exclaimed. "Come you in, and have a drink!" Edward already took a swig and passed the bottle to Adè who took a drink himself. He looked doubtfully at Ed Thatch and Ben Hornigold, but Edward knew them and he knew them well. He had missed them and he motioned to them, smiling broadly at Adè.

"Adè, this is the better part of our growing confederacy; Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold and…" He had to lean around Ben and Ed to see her and when he did he felt a shiver run through his body despite the hot Jamaican sun. There she was, looking so much younger than his memories of her.

She sat in a chair by herself, leaning it back so only two legs touched the ground. Her one arm was along the back of the chair, which was against the wall. The other hand was clenched firmly about a drink. Her hair was up, her shirt made up to hide the fact that she was in fact a woman, but he didn't know how they were ever fooled. He had to take a deep breath and remember what to call her – if he called her Mary Read now, she might kill him.

"And…And James Kidd." He motioned to where she sat and her eyes flickered towards him at the sound of her fake name. Her eyes locked with his and he had to lower his gaze, feeling a heat rush through his body. It was relief. She was alive, she was really alive. He wanted to scoop her up in a bear hug and spin her about and laugh like an idiot but he knew if he did that "James" would be rightfully pissed. Instead he turned his eyes back to Thatch and Hornigold. "This here is Adè, Quartermaster of the _Jackdaw_"

Ed's face turned up in a cheerful grin. He barked out a laugh. "You named your brig after a poxy _bird_?"

"Perhaps, but it's a nasty little creature, is it not?" He grinned. "And now, I've come here to fill out my crew. We managed to escape the Spanish in a hurricane, but sadly we were left with a skeleton of a crew. I need more men to fill out my ship, do you know any able lads who are looking for work?"

"O'Reily, Jackson and Jacob…Uh, Leons, Franklin and Fitzgerald too…I know a few other men but they may have signed up with someone by now" Thatch scratched at the fuzz on his face. "And certainly look out for…What was his name? Abe Markel?" He looked to Ben who shrugged. "I had him on my ship, but I guess I'm a little too _odd_ for him" And Ed laughed at that too.

How Edward missed the sight of his friends laughing and smiling. He couldn't help but feel cheerful and smile at their happiness, so simple yet so true. They talked about men he could find for his ship and what they were good at, but after a moment they paused, Ben's face becoming serious.

"While you're out looking for men though, have a bit of caution, eh? A boat of the King's men showed up and they've been "arresting" men all day" He looked up at Ed. "Tried to tell this salt that he was under arrest but…"

Ed laughed, thunderous and dark. "They didn't have the stones to put me in chains"

"I think very few men would, Thatch" Edward sniggered and then he glanced over at Kidd, who still sat, pretending not to listen but he knew from her posture that she indeed was listening to everything going on around her. He remembered he had not spent this much time talking with his old mates last time, but he had a new appreciation for his friends and his friendships were now more important to him than gold or rum or anything really. "Oy, Kidd, do you know any good men looking for a job?" He asked.

Kidd looked up, eyebrows shooting up with surprise. "And what makes you think I'd tell you of any good men, Kenway? What if I need them for my own needs?" Edward grinned, moving around Thatch and Hornigold as they watched in amusement.

"And do you? Have a need for good men, that is?" That was a loaded question, alluring to the fact he knew. He wondered if she'd catch that and by the flash in her eyes, she was suspicious of him now at the very least. He could help but laugh darkly. "Don't worry on it, Kidd. " And then he slapped her shoulder and turned back to the others. "I'm off then. I'll meet you all here before nightfall"

"Don't expect to be gone long, is it Kenway?" Thatch called as he walked down the steps.

"When am I ever away from rum long?" He jested and he was met with the laughter of his friends once more.

* * *

><p>Edward returned a few hours later, no worse for the wear. He had gathered some men for his ship and he knew that Adè was putting those men to work well. He leaned against the railing, looking at his friends. Mainly Mary. She had been the last to die and it was odd to think that she had died in his arms while she was here, so radiant and alive.<p>

They spoke and he tried not to stare too hard at any of them. He tried to talk as he once had, he tried to act as he once did, but his bones were weary and his mind much sharper than it had been in the times before. He couldn't help but scoff at some of their plans and he realized, that sometimes his speech slipped into a more "noble" way of speaking, that is, speaking as if he were of higher blood. It wasn't long for them to call him out on it; and who else would but Mary?

"What's wrong with you man?" Her voice cut in as Ben was saying something to him. They all turned to look at Kidd, standing with one hand on her hip, the other curled around her drink. "You've been speaking funny all day. You was gone a few weeks and suddenly you've become a scholar"

"What Kidd is saying, is true. What happened to you in those few weeks Kenway? I warned you away from that man, a cursed captain he was." Thatch spoke now, his voice a low rumble. Edward detected worry in that tone though. Had he been so odd? He sighed, turning away from them, walking to the bar to lean against that instead. He hung his head and chewed at his lower lip, thinking on what he wanted to say. He lifted his head and turned, keeping his hands on the bar, squeezing the old wood to help relieve some of the tension in his clouded mind.

He had to say this; he realized this. Some things had to stay on course after all and he had to hint to Mary that he wished to speak to her after all…Even if he didn't call her by that, for now.

"Well, when I was in Havana, I met a strange man" He told them. They focused on him and he let go of the bar to pace, mainly to hide his face in the cowl of his hood. The anger in his eyes could be mistaken for something else, for even thinking of that queer man made his blood boil. "I don't remember his name, but they called him a Sage. We got a moment to…talk" He wished he had been able to slit the man's throat.

"A sage?" Thatch crowed. He began to laugh. "A sage he says!"

Edward turned to look at him, letting an easy light into his eyes and a smile on his lips. "Oh, I'm very serious, Ed. He called himself a Sage and said he saw the grandest visions. Of a temple that he called the Observatory" As soon as he said that, he saw the disinterest come to full in Ben and Ed's eyes. They liked gold they could count, not a fantasy they had to chase. He saw Mary's eyes flash though. "I wonder what this Observatory is though…" He sighed, as if the very idea frustrated him.

"It's supposed to be a temple of some sort, hiding a treasure or a tomb or the like" Mary spoke, turning towards him in full, walking over. He caught her eyes and he smiled, knowing that he had peeked her interest, but he turned, slapping his fist into his open hand.

"Yes, exactly. An interesting prospect, wouldn't you say, lads?" He prompted. Mary's eyebrow shot up, probably catching that strange smile on his face. She was watching him. She was suspicious, but she noticed more things that he had ever given her credit for.

"And what would we do with such a place, Kenway?" Asked Thatch. "Robbing the King to line our coffers is how we earn our keep. I won't hear no more talk of this Observatory. Have another drink and put it out of your mind"

And so he did, as if everything were normal. It was nice to pretend for even a little while that everything was normal. It was nice to talk with his friends of potential raids, to tell them how he rode out a hurricane and stole a ship. He listened as Ben told of a raid he had done a few days prior, taking on a Spanish ship twice the size of his and taking it down easily. Thatch began to tell a tale next when Edward saw Kidd slip away.

"Gotta piss" He grumbled, standing abruptly and moving away, following after Mary. She walked towards town and he followed. She never looked back, but he had the distinct feeling that she knew he was behind her. She walked from town into the open forest near the swamp. She stopped there and he stopped several feet away.

"Why are you following me, Kenway?" She asked.

Instead of answering her, he walked quickly towards her and reached to grab her shoulder. She moved, as he expected, reaching to grab his wrist, and he countered, gathering her tiny wrist in his hand. She jerked out of his grip easily and went to flip him over her, but he ducked under her arm and grabbed her elbow this time, twisting her arm. She cried out, more in surprise than out of pain and he tugged down the sleeve of her coat, showing the hidden blade underneath.

"These look familiar" He stated and she pulled her hand out of his grip once more, back tracking. Her eyes narrowed, suspicious of him. "I saw them on some folks in Havana. They called them Assassins. You wouldn't know what I was talking about, would you Kidd?"

He watched her engaged her hidden blade. It was wrong of him, to bait her like this. He couldn't help but tease her a little. He guessed some of his youthfulness was still around if he were acting like such an ass. He let his face fall into a calm mask and held his hands up.

"Peace, Kidd. I jest. Not about the Assassin part, I know what you are. But I'd rather not have a hole in my throat thank you."

"What do you know about what I am?" She asked her voice low and dangerous. Her blade still glinted in the sun's dying light. Night was approaching and it was probably not the best idea to be here in the forest after dark with her. She might actually kill him.

"Listen, I mean no harm. Really, I came out here to warn you. I wanted to warn you all day but I couldn't find a good way to let you know with the others around." He paused, dropping his arms and looking at the ground, feeling right pissed with himself. He shouldn't have lost that map. "I killed a man named Duncan Walepole. He was an Assassin like yourself, except he planned to betray you. I planned to get rid of the maps he stole from your stronghold, but I was caught by Governor Torres. I had no choice. He robbed me of the maps and the cube and now…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Her eyes narrowed, her head tilted. She wasn't going to kill him…yet…

"Someone has to." He stated simply, pulling at a loose thread on his robes, pretending he wasn't looking at her. He was trying to relax her, trying to reassure her that he really meant no harm; despite his earlier antics.

"What happened to you out there, Kenway?" Her voice was low but he sensed the concern in it. Her hand had dropped to her side, the blade no longer engaged.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up in full. Their eyes met and he found himself nearly breathless. He wanted to look away but he knew she might find that as a sign of weakness and that was the last way he wanted to look in front of Mary.

She crossed her arms, a sneer coming over her face. "When you left a few weeks ago, you were as reckless and churlish as they came. You wouldn't stop talkin' about the riches the world seemed to owe you. Now here you are, acting like you've aged twenty years. What happened to you, Kenway? Did you finally find your common sense?"

"I did." He smiled, though it was bitter. "It came at a price, but I can hope to hell it was worth it"

The loss of Tessa and his son. The loss of years to come. Was it worth it, to give up those things he loved so, for a second chance? Would he see them again? Would they be the same? He asked these questions often, but he could only come closer to the answers one day at a time. He knew he had to wait and he would see in time what would happen.

"…You've changed Kenway and I can't tell if it's for good or ill" She began to walk away, backwards, deeper into the growing darkness.

"Are you going to tell the others what I told you?" He called after her darkening figure.

She hesitated and a ghost of a smile touched her face. "We'll talk later" And then she turned and walked away in earnest. He watched until she took to the trees, around the swamp and disappeared into the dark night. He could have followed if he wanted, but he had trouble knowing how she would feel about that.

* * *

><p>"Morning Kenway" Thatch belched as he walked onto the beach the next morning. He was leaning on an overturned boat, sprawled on the beach, clearly hung over but also hell bent on making sure he wasn't feeling the effects for long if the bottles next to him were any indication. Hornigold sat on a different overturned rowboat, smoking on his pipe, staring out at the water. More importantly, he was staring out at the <em>Jackdaw<em> where she was anchored. She wasn't too far from the _Benjamin_ and a smile came over Edward's face as he compared their sizes.

"Not a bad looking tinderbox you got there" Ben finally said, motioning to the brig. Edward laughed.

"Is that envy I hear in your voice, Ben? Because mine is bigger than yours?" He jested.

"No, I think its this Jamaican funk" He tapped out his pipe, wrinkling his nose. He looked up at Edward. "I prefer the Spanish stuff myself"

"Could have fooled me with that lady I saw you leave the tavern with last night" Ed snorted, tipping a bottle back on his lips.

"She was hardly a lady, I'm happy to say" And the three of them had a laugh, though it wasn't particularly funny. Hornigold stood after a moment, brushing sand off his trousers. "So, Kenway, let's take this devil you have out for a spin. I'd like to see how you handle her" He turned to Thatch. "We'll catch you up at the old fishing village"

"Aye" And Thatch twisted to his feet, walking away, bottle still clutched in his hand.

Edward and Ben took to the _Jackdaw_ and Edward looked at the repairs that they had been making. The cannons still needed replacing, but what they had would do for now. He had gotten new sails at least, rather than the ripped, ragged things that he had after that hurricane. They had barely made it to Nassau. Ben walked up and down the length of the ship, probably making his own notes of the condition of the ship.

"You'll need some serious money to replace all of this" He said, motioning to the cannons.

"Sod, I know" His face soured. He was a pirate, he would have to take ships once more. That almost bothered him. Had he grown so used to his privileged life? He had become a man of means in England, a man he had always dreamed of becoming though…He had dreamed of becoming one for his Caroline. He had wanted her to have the life she deserved.

That brought a whole round of thoughts to the forefront of his brain. Jenny. His daughter. She would be two years old this year and her pa was nowhere to be found. They wouldn't meet for another seven years. He almost wished he had the bravery to write Caroline, tell her to divorce him and marry again, marry a man that would treat her right. Marry a man who already had the means to care for her, to give her the life she deserved. Almost. He supposed he was being selfish, hoping he might be able to change his Caroline's fate as well.

"Well" Ben's hand slapping his back brought him back to the present. "Let's do something about that, hm? I'd love to see you in action, Kenway. Let's see what Thatch taught you"

They took to the helm, Ben on his left, Adè to his right. Edward shouted orders and Adè roared them, shipping the men into their work. He didn't care for the slackers and he was quick to snap at them to pick up their pace. Edward was thankful for him, as he pulled so much of the weight around here. He made sure the men did their jobs and the ship was taken care of. His First Mate, a man whom Thatch recommended to him whose family name was Jacobs, was no slouch, but it was Adè who was at his side most times. He could see Jacobs from where he stood, shouting orders to the lad in the nest on the main mast. Then there was Franklin, his second mate who was teaching a man the proper knots to tie.

They all worked together and kept this ship afloat and that was the way that it was meant to be.

They sailed out to sea, towards the old fishing village, where they would meet Thatch but Edward knew that Ben wanted to test his ship out in battle. He wanted to see Edward take a ship by himself, see how Edward handled himself without another captain calling the shots. He knew it was a test of the highest caliber and that if he passed, he would earn Hornigold's respect.

They didn't sail long before he spotted a schooner not too far from where he was. It was alone, probably only making a short journey. He felt a little bad targeting schooners, considering that they usually only had a few guards and more merchants and sailors who didn't know a lick about fighting than anything. The profit from them was usually low, but it would be worth it, he thought. If he took four or five, he could probably afford new cannons and perhaps some other things he would need for his ship for in the future.

"Call it!" He shouted to his men, pointing towards the schooner he had targeted.

"Sail, ho!"

They approached the schooner fast, the winds were with them. They pulled up near it and he fired the broadside cannons, blowing holes into the other's hull and quickly cracking their mainsail. Even with his rotting, corroded cannons, he was able to take down a schooner. The boarding hooks were brandished and sunk into the other ship.

He was the first to leap ships, as Adèwalè took the wheel into his hands, shouting for the men to keep their deck clear. He swiped his sword across the throat of a guard and spun, clashing swords with another. He ducked as a third tried to stick him from behind and instead ended up sticking his friend. He slid to the right and killed that guard as well with his hidden blade to his eye. He disengaged his hidden blade and sheathed his swords, drawing two pistols in one smooth movement. He stepped forward three steps and held his guns, pointed opposite and shot, two men hitting the deck as they ran at him, blood, bone and brains spilling from their broken skulls. He holstered his pistols and watched as the rest of the guards dropped to their knees, the sailors and merchants at their sides.

He could hear his crew cheering, thrilled with the easy victory. He walked to the captain of the ship and smiled at him, trying to appear at least partly friendly. Hornigold had boarded the other ship, walking around the men who kneeled on the deck, their hands up, eyeing the pirates who held pistols pointed at the ready with frightened and wary eyes.

"_Hola_, gentlemen. My name is Captain Kenway and this is Captain Hornigold. As you can guess, I am a pirate and I'm here to rob you of everything you have. If you'd so kindly stay still and silent, no one will be harmed and you will be home with your families tonight, a little poorer but rich with life. If you try to fight us, my men will give you a few new holes to breathe through" This speech was all talk. Installing fear in the enemy was just part of the terrible game he was playing. He felt bad, seeing these men nearly piss themselves – or…well actually they looked very confused.

The one began babbling in Spanish, he remembered they probably didn't speak any English or they spoke so little none of them understood a damn word he said. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Fucks sake, they don't speak the King's English" He muttered to himself. He ruffled his hair. "Just tie them up and take what we can, we'll set them to drift when we're done." He told his crew. Most pirates would sink them, but he rather avoid senseless killing. It was childish to him, to just kill people like that, so he simply wouldn't.

He looked at Ben, who was watching him with keen eyes. "I think you handle yourself well, Kenway. Very well in fact. I'm most impressed. Thatch taught you well. More than well, one would think. You're practically as good as any sailor whose had more than a decade of experience. Mellow, but sharp enough to scare them into listening. They didn't understand you, but they knew from your tone not to act out, else you might cut them prick to sternum." He shook his head, a smile coming across his features. "I'm impressed."

"You already said that" He laughed, watching his men corral the men beneath the deck. A few others came out, carrying boxes of sugar, rum and other supplies they could use for their own ship. They took some food, but they knew not to take it all. They weren't cruel after all.

"Well it's true. I never expected you to be so…well prepared to sail your own ship. I expected to have to school you, at least a little."

"Are you disappointed that you don't have to? Were you hoping to give this lad a little instruction?" He mock punched Ben's shoulder.

"Oh, a little. It would make me feel more assured in my old age" he was smiling, proud as Edward could say. As the mentor to his own mentor, he was basking in that pride.

But he remembered he had no right to. Not really. He had done this all before and he had done it for years. Near ten years he had been at the sea before he returned home. He had all that experience to bring to this life. He was cheating – or so he felt. His eyes fell and he turned away to hide the suddenly dark look in his eye. Yes, he had to remember that he had already been here.

"So," Ben's voice interrupted him. "Let's take another few ships and head back to the old fishing village to meet up with Thatch. Let's make this a profitable day."

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way" And Edward turned back to his ship, turning his thoughts away from such dark thoughts. They would not do him good here and besides that, he needed more than this if he wanted those new canons.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so, so, so sorry for being gone so long. Life has been crazy for me and I've hardly had time to work on this story or even get online. I'll spare you the details but I ask you to bear with me as I have not given up on this story. I have many great plans for it. Another thing that took so long is I'm trying to stay cannon without being boring. I'm trying to change it in my own way, give it a new twist, so I hope I'm doing that well enough for you. Anyway, once again I'm sorry, I hope you enjoyed. Read and review and have a great day.


	5. The Greed of Many

**V. The Greed of Many**

"Fancy meeting you here, Kenway. Still looking sleek and mean" Kidd's words cut across him as he approached her, where she sat a fire near some of her men. They were grinning at her words. He had come looking for her, of course, and she had seemed to forgive him for the transgressions he had committed just under a week ago in Nassau. He grinned at her words, finding them to be familiar and welcoming.

"And look who I found here!" He crowed to his own crew, a few of who were following him towards the fire, gesturing towards Kidd with his hand. "The bastard son of William Kidd. Only yet a lad and yet he has been called ten times the devil his father ever was. Now why do they say that, Kidd? How does one so young get such a fearsome reputation?"

He put his one foot on the log where Mary sat and she looked up at him, raising her scarred eyebrow. Of course he knew that whole James Kidd thing was a lie, but it was fun to play along for now and besides that, Mary didn't exactly know that he knew. Well…she might suspect, but she knew nothing for sure.

"And where did you get that outfit at, Kenway? A dandy in Havana?" She shot back, though she knew perfectly well where he had gotten his outfit.

"No, I took it off a corpse. One that was talking shite to my face only a moment before. I stuck the dagger right under his chin. Hopefully I severed his tongue so it doesn't waggle in the afterlife" A sour thought, it was, thinking of Duncan Walepole and he could see the sour expression on Mary's face as well. "Anyway, the real reason I can here was not to exchange jabs with you, no matter how entertaining that might be. I came here looking for you because I hear that you're keeping secrets from me." He leaned down closer, crossing his arms over his knee and grinning at her.

"Not very well" Her face was bitter and he had to laugh.

"Well, out with it then. Where is this plantation you plan on raiding and how can I get in on it?" He asked, though he could roughly remember where it was. He had raided it a few times himself over the years. Kidd sighed, as if it were a great effort and she stood.

"How about I show you the man selling its wares here today? You can follow him back, if you're so keen on stealing my raid from me."

"I have a better idea, come with me. I was planning on going in alone, but I'd love to see your skills come into play…that is if you'd like to lend me your services, Kidd" He smiled, almost charmingly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What's the catch, Kenway?"

"Catch? Oh, there isn't one. _This time_." He grinned at her some more and she narrowed her eyes slightly at him.

"I don't like the sound of that." She muttered. "What's the split?"

"Half and half of course. Its only fair" His tone was easy going and he could see her looking at him like he was crazy. He knew that back then, when he had been a greedy man, he would have never offered that. Kidd didn't know about his big change so of course she was questioning what he was plotting. Of course, he wasn't really plotting anything which probably would have bothered her the most. "What say you?"

"Fair enough" she muttered, pushing herself to her feet. "Follow on, man. We have a man to tail. I hope you're good at being unseen"

* * *

><p>He watched Mary take aim. She had good aim when she was throwing a knife, much better than him even when he was sober. They were ducked in the bushes, watching the men pace back and forth, though many with a pronounced wobble.<p>

From what they had overheard, there had been a bit of a party here and most every guard was piss drunk and barely able to stand. He didn't know how they were supposed to guard the warehouse if they were like this, but somehow, he supposed they'd make due. Or they would have, had the two pirates not made their way here. No, they were going to pay for their foolish party. Some with their lives and others even worse – probably with their jobs.

Mary waited until the man passed close by where Edward crouched and she threw her dagger. It made a gentle _swish_ in the air until it struck the man in the back with a solid _thud_ that sounded like a fruit falling from a tree. Edward caught him, turning him into the thick bushes before anyone could realize what happened. He lay the man face down, removing the dagger from his back and used it to finish him. Perhaps it was wrong of him to kill the man for simply doing his job, but Edward did it because that was what a pirate would do. Perhaps he could stray from this path a little bit, but he did have to act like himself somewhat less he draw too much suspicion.

With the man dead, he wiped the blood onto the back of his red coat, sticking Mary's dagger in his own pocket for the moment. He would return it, when the time came but for now he could use the small thing. He watched her dart into a tree, up into the high branches before the guard's eyes swept over her. She jumped keenly from her tree to the top of the guard tower. He had nearly spotted them a few times and Edward knew she was simply tying up loose ends. He saw her jump from the tower, to the tree and back to the ground in quick succession a moment later and knew that, since there had been no cry of alarm from the guard, she had slaughtered him with no trouble. This did mean they had a time crunch on their hand now. Soon, someone would surely realize that not one but two guards were missing. They had to find the man with the key.

Edward strained his eyes, blinking back the reality of the world and bringing forth his other Vision. Mary would have "taught" him how to truly use this later on, but he already knew. It was harder in his younger body; his older one had been so accustomed to it he merely had to blink. This one, though it was still easier for him than most people, it was still different, not so well trained. The glow of life brought every fact to the forefront of his mind though. Things he might have missed with his regular vision suddenly became very important to him. That bottle of whiskey, half-hidden in a cane field, that guard who walked not with a wobble but an actual limp, and the pair of keys that hung from the belt of another guard, who was walking so casually past them right then.

With a sweep to tell him where everyone else was, as time seemed slowed for him at the moment, he reached out and grabbed the man's legs, buckling his knees. He went down, his mouth opening to cry out, but Edward slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the bushes where he put Mary's dagger between his collar bone and neck, silencing him for good. He picked the keys off his waist and dismissed his other vision, allowing the word to come back into its usual focus. He glanced over at Mary who was watching with dark eyes. She motioned quickly towards the warehouse and he met up with her in a bush near it.

There were several guards stalking about it and he realized it would be harder than he thought to get into it. He counted six within sight and he wondered how many lay out of sight and he began to look around wondering.

"Where the bloody hell is McWhite? I thought you said he had the key!" Shouted a guard. Edward glanced at Mary once more and she inched forward, clearly wanting to get this over with, even if it meant a fight. Usually he'd be okay with showing off his skills, but he touched her shoulder, shaking his head.

He pointed at the roof of the warehouse and then made a motion, meaning for them to go over to the other side. Going around the building itself would be risky, but he found few of these men seemed to look up. Plus, if they went to the other side of the building, the beach and therefore the _Jackdaw_ weren't far. She thought about it a moment and then motioned for him to go first. Well she was going to let him lead, this was a first. Well, at least for this lifetime.

He waited and moved a little to the left, trying to find a position where he might dart across the way and find himself on the rooftop before any guard might know what they saw. He saw his opening and was across the road and pulling himself onto the roof, hiding behind the chimney before anyone saw him. He looked down and could barely see Mary in the darkness of the night, but he knew she was waiting for her own chance. A few minutes passed before she had it and he watched with some minor anxiety, not wanting his friend to be caught. Soon she was beside him though and they were both climbing down the other side, their back pressed into the dark wood. Edward slipped the key into the warehouse's door and slipped inside, beckoning Mary in after and then he shut it.

The moment they were within, he saw Kidd sweeping the warehouse to make sure they were alone. He sighed and moved some of his blonde locks out of his eyes, feeling a tiredness weigh on his bones. He leaned against a crate, wondering how many hours they had spent, cramped within the bushes, bones chilling with the cold of the night setting in. It was late now and they still had to get the wares they wanted out of the warehouse and to his ship. He would send a signal to his men who would sneak to the backdoor and carry what they could away in a moment. He waited for Kidd to return to his side, nodding her 'all-clear'.

He moved to the window, climbing onto a box and took out a matchbox from within his clothes. Luckily there had been no swimming tonight so they were still dry. He lit three and held them in one hand, letting them burn for about thirty seconds before shaking them out. He didn't want the guards to see. He just hoped that his crew was watching. He climbed down from the boxes and leaned back against them once more, rubbing at his face.

"Tired?" Kidd whispered.

"It's been a long night." He whispered back.

"You sound like you're about sixty years old rather than twenty-something." Kidd chuckled lightly, still being careful to be quiet. The last thing they wanted was to get discovered right now. He wondered how long they might have to wait.

"Sometimes I feel it. This isn't easy work" And she tilted her head at his words.

"They why don't you do something else?" She asked. "Earn an honest wage"

He snorted, knowing that it would never happen. No, not when he had people to protect. He looked at her, knowing that he was probably going to be the hardest to protect. Would she believe him if he told he everything right now? Probably. That was actually a scary thought.

"It ain't work if you love it" And he gave her a half-smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, Kenway, you've hardly changed at all"

He gave her a grim smile. "Is there an honest job for folks like us now, Jim? Could we earn an honest wage, take a job that's damn near the robbery we're committing now?"

"I don't like it when you do that, Kenway" She gave him a hard stare, though in the darkness of the warehouse it was hard to see the exact expression in her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Try to pick at my brain. Act like these are question I haven't already asked myself. The truth of the matter is…" And her voice faded off. He wondered if she were going to tell him the truth here and now. Sod Kingston! Was she going to tell him? Would he be able to drop this act at last? "Truth is…"

But no such luck as they heard the door rattle and both crouched behind boxes, ready to fight and run if it were the guards. Instead, one of Edward's crew peeked into the warehouse and when he Edward saw him, he stood, motioning him and the six other's in. They grabbed what they could carry, about four boxes each, and fled back to the _Jackdaw_. There was talks about going back for seconds and Edward allowed three men to go back, but he didn't want all eight of them risking themselves again. Those three had been too eager to go and he already knew they were confident sailors and fighters with an art for theft so he doubted they would get caught.

They waited a bit and soon they came back, hauling even more sugar and other things they had plundered from the plantation with them. They loaded up and Edward set off as the dawn was breaking upon the horizon. They had to sail to Salt Key Banks, a small fishing village with a vendor who would buy such stolen produce off him at a good price and then he supposed he would head back to Nassau. Of course, if he remembered the events right, he would not be resting there but a day or two.

He sighed, forgetting that Adèwalè and Kidd were standing at his sides. Adè looked tired, but he still manned his post as Quartermaster. Had he been up all night too? What loyalty he showed to the _Jackdaw_ and her crew, even now. He should have been more thankful for him, but instead he remembered painfully how he had spurred that trust.

_But it wasn't a fantasy you were chasing was it? _A bitter part of his mind reminded him. _How real did the Observatory turn out to be? Didn't he see how he had been wrong and you right?_ But that hardly mattered to Edward, being right or wrong. This whole journey had been wrong, the whole quest but he had been given a second chance, hadn't he? He could do it right this time – put his friends and his crew first. He could do some good.

He had to concentrate then, watch his sailing as small islands and reefs dotted this part of the ocean and the last thing he wanted was to be run aground. He was tired, but he had to concentrate.

Kidd, on the other hand as he glanced at her, looked just fine. It seemed not sleeping a night was a thing for her. Or wait…that was right, the Assassins trained one on how to survive a night or two with little to no sleep and be able to function well. Sometimes, he recalled when he was an assassin, he had gone as much as a week without sleeping when he was in dangerous territory. Better to be awake then captured or killed when asleep. Still, his younger body did not have this training. It may have been in the mind, but the body was without.

So he struggled with his sleeplessness, until finally he ordered a man to bring him a rum to help him keep on his feet. The drink burned his throat, but it made him open his eyes and be a little more alert. It helped and that was all that mattered. It was not a long journey to Salt Keys, in fact they'd be there as early as one or two in the afternoon if the winds were with them. Maybe earlier if he could remember the proper currents to take. Though his older mind seemed to forget some of those things, his much younger body seemed to remember and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Here's to our Pirate Republic, lads" Edward heard Thatch's slightly slurred words. He quickened his pace a little as he walked up to the fire where Thatch was leaning against a log, laying in the sand, a bottle of rum raised up in a mock toast, he couldn't help but smile. "We're prosperous and free and out of the reach of kings, clergy and debt collectors" He laughed and took a long drink, some spilling over his chin. Edward personally thought it was a little early to be getting pissed but he wouldn't ruin their fun.<p>

Kidd held her drink up as Edward passed and he snatched it out of her fingers as Adè sat in the sand before the log she perched herself on. How any of them mistook her as a man was a mystery to him. Even with her hair up and no makeup, her face was still too tender and feminine to him. She seemed to sense his eyes on him she glanced at where he stood, to the left and slightly behind her. He adverted his eyes and heard her snort in annoyance.

"Near five hundred men now pledge their allegiance to the brethren of the coast in Nassau." She told them, leaning forward on her knees, probably in an effort to keep Edward for staring any longer. "Not a bad number"

It was Thatch's turn to snort and he leaned up a little more, now sitting properly. "Truth. Yet, we lack sturdy defense. If the King were to attack the town, he'd trample us" He grimaced at that thought. Edward took another drink and then passed it back to Kidd. He took a seat near Thatch.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" He asked his mentor, his blue eyes flicking over to him. "We already have the start of a defense with the reef around Nassau" It was true. No ship bigger than a brig could get into Nassau's port with the reef there. It would dig holes into a galleon or man'o'war if they dared to get too close.

"I mean proper defenses, Kenway!" Thatch said, a chiding tone in his voice. "The reef is all and good, but we need something that packs a punch. We need to steal a galleon, shift all the cannons to one side and we'd be set. Love to see he expression on those curs if they got a look at that sitting in our harbor." He laughed.

"It will not be easy to steal a full Spanish galleon." It was Adèwalè who spoke. Edward turned his eyes to his Quartermaster, knowing what he was going to say, already smiling at Thatch's reply. "Have you one in mind?"

"I do, sir. And I'll show you here. She's a fussock, she is. Fat and slow" Which were the best kind of ships to stalk.

They all smiled, and Edward stood. "So then, you two lads with me then?" He asked.

"You want to take your _Jackdaw_?" Asked Thatch, drinking the last of his rum before abandoning the bottle on the beach to stand and stretch, staggering a little. "Fine enough with me. My crew can follow us at a distance if extra firepower is needed."

Kidd stood too and Adèwalè was already heading to the _Jackdaw_ to prep the crew for sailing. She stretched herself, her bones cracking with distinct _pop_s. She turned to the two of them, a small smile on her face, an amused one.

"Sure, let's take your _Jack_. I'll meet you two aboard" And then she moved off, probably to go to her own ship and to tell them where she was going and what she was going to be doing. Probably where to meet her again as well or if they were to follow Edward's ship. He watched her move off and turned back to Thatch, who also said something about alerting his crew and wandered off towards the rowboat he took from his ship.

That was how, less than an hour later, he had not one but two guests on his ship. Kidd was already familiar with his ship from their plantation experience but this was the first time Thatch had been on his ship. He looked about and watched as she cut through the waves.

"So what is the name of this ship we're looking for?" Edward asked, glancing at his mentor who stood to his left. Kidd was somewhere behind them, but he couldn't turn to look as he had his hands on the wheel.

"_El Arca Del Maestro_" Thatch answered, a grin on his face. "With a mouthful like that, it better be something impressive, right?"

"Damn right" Edward agreed. He already remembered that ship, knowing it was a monster of a ship, built big but that made it slow, even with the wind blowing as hard as it might. His ship was so much faster, but then again it was smaller. It stood no chance against that monster at the moment. He would have to wait to take on such beasts.

"Your _Jackdaw_ handles nice. Pinched her from the Spanish, was it?" Thatch commented, just making conversation now.

"Aye, in the middle of a bloody hurricane" And he laughed, because it had been such a thrill to steal his ship while a hurricane raged around them. He didn't like them, but they had their uses in battle and in loosing pursuers.

"Just before the treasure fleet was smashed against the shore" Adè commented as well, a fleeting sigh in his voice. That treasure fleet was supposed to have quite the coin on it. If they hadn't been fleeing for their freedom and lives, they might have stopped to collect on it.

"Was the haul aboard as rich as men are saying?" Thatch asked.

Edward nodded, the wind lifting his hair back away from his face. "A thousand times that, I'd reckon. A millions pounds worth of reales must have been taken by Neptune that day" And even though he had mainly changed his greedy ways, he was still wistful for those riches. If he had gained them way back when, he would have probably quit this place and one home to his wife.

But would have he? He didn't really know that for sure. He had been so clouded by greed, he probably would have wasted it all away on drink and whores and reasoned that he could always get more. He had been such a greedy man and even now he realized, that while his friends wanted money, they weren't driven by greed like he had been. They had always been better people than himself. He wondered why any of them dealt with him as long as they did.

"Devil love hurricane!" Thatch roared with a laugh, pounding his closed fist on the railing. "Might have to have a dive there one day and see what we can rummage up"

"Diving them wrecks would be a nice change of pace for us. No need for violent actions again merchants and such" Adè commented, crossing his arms across his chest. He seemed calm at the moment, but Edward could also tell he was a bit worried. They were coming into a thick fog bank. A chill was creeping into his bones.

"Well! That's some soft talk coming from a pirate!" Thatch stated, looking over at Edward's Quartermaster. "And as it happens, I mostly agree. We'll save the clashing of the cutlasses for the military and them that get in our way"

"And I'm sure there will be many of those" Edward said, though softly. Thatch must have heard him because he nodded. Then Thatch glanced behind them, at Kidd. Edward couldn't follow the gesture but he took that Kidd must have been trying to use a spyglass to peer through the fog.

"That won't work, Kidd. We'll have to depend on what we can see with our eyes"

"I can see just fine, Thatch" Her reply came. Her tone was a little sharp and Edward knew he'd never talk to Thatch that way, but perhaps Kidd was more confident in her ability to not piss him off suddenly.

"It's like staring through a waterfall" And then Adè cursed gently. "Careful we don't just ram into her, Captain"

"Don't soil your breeches. I'll find her. Kidd, keep on a look out. Maybe you should take to the nest?"

"Aye, that's an idea, Kenway" She replied. He watched she deftly leapt the railing and used his usual method to get to the lookout on the top of his ship; she cut the rope and went flying, the spyglass clutched in her hand. He then focused on the fog, trying to peer through it. He wasn't having much luck, but suddenly Kidd was back on deck, having had used the rope to jump back down. She was back up he steps in a moment.

"I saw its sails just over the fog. To the southwest."

"Are you sure is the ship we're hunting for, Master Kidd?" Adè asked.

"I don't think any other ship is that big. Head that way and we'll see." Kidd replied and Edward agreed, heading southwest. They only sailed a short while before they saw an outline of a huge ship in the fog. He heard Adè blow out a huge gust of breath.

"Look at the size of that ship. She's a monster!"

"We'll keep in mind not to get too close to her, less she blow us out of the water" Edward told him. He knew his crew was tense though. The very air was tense, while they were stalking this other ship. They couldn't get too lose or they would know they're being followed. One round of that ships mortars and he knew they'd be at the bottom of the sea.

Despite having had done this once before, Edward still felt stones in his stomach, nervous about being caught. He was careful, calling to his crew to keep her slow and steady. They listened carefully to both him and Adè and he had faith in them. The crew of the _Jackdaw_ was mixed, but they were experience and they worked well together which was all that mattered.

"We'll have to take this ship under the cover of darkness" He heard Thatch saying.

"Aye. We'll have to wait until nightfall and then we'll take the ship from under their noses" Kidd replied. Edward had to say he agreed. It would be wiser to attack it under the cover of darkness.

He watched for a second time as Charles Vane attacked the galleon and he pressed his lips together at the thought of him and his quartermaster, Jack Rackham. The thought of Calico Jack made his blood burn with a little rage. If that man hadn't been such an arse, Mary and Anne would have never been caught and Mary would have never…

He pushed the though away because Mary was beside him and she was alive and this time she would stay that way. Thatch too. He'd protect them, he would. He turned the ship sharply, dodging the stray mortars. Soon, he saw the ship disappear into the cove of an island and he called for a full stop and turned to Thatch and Kidd as soon as the ship was still in the soft waves.

"This island belongs to a French man by the name of Du Casse" Thatch gruffed, crossing his arms. He didn't seem happy sharing this news. "He chose it because it's a natural stronghold. Thick jungles, a cove that won't allow for a fleet sneaking in…"

"He's a smart man then" Kidd replied and Edward thought about it. He knew that he had to kill Julien Du Casse. If he saw Edward's ship….he'd know it. He'd know to look for him. He'd tell the other Templars that he was still kicking around.

"And we have to kill him" Edwards sated. "I know Du Casse from my time in Havana and he knows my ship. If he see it, he'll wonder if its me sailing it and I can't have that"

"And I _won't_ lose that galleon!" Thatch told him, a frown on his face. "Let's think on it, wait until nightfall. Perhaps we'll have some idea by then" And they all had to agree. It had been a long few days for Edward. He knew what he had to do next. He just didn't like the idea of it very much. Killing Du Casse had not been an easy task and he knew it probably wouldn't be easy this time around either.

When was it ever easy for him though?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, since I was gone so long, how about two chapters? Hope you enjoyed. See you all in the next chapter which shouldn't take as long, hopefully.


	6. Breath of Life

**VI. Breath of Life**

The wind was light in the jungle that night, just brushing past the plants and creating a gentling _shhh_ing sound as it did. Edward had considered taking Mary with him once more, but he needed time away from her. Her presence was both welcoming and frightening to him at times. He was happy that she was alive and yet every fiber of his being was scared of losing her once more. So he wanted to protect her, he supposed. He had her wait on the ship with Thatch, of course it wasn't much of an argument with anyone. He had just said he would have an easier time sneaking into the camp if he wasn't leading a bunch of people. They would circle around the island when the sun came up. Then they would attack and he knew by then that Julian du Casse would be dead.

Sneaking through the jungle was a thoughtless thing for him, blending into the plants, ghosting through them, past the patrolling guards was second nature. He moved as if he was not there, not a single guard noticed his passing. None were suspect of the blonde man who sometimes walked less than three feet from them and he felt a smug bit of pride inside him for this. How proud would Mary be to see him sneaking like this?

It was a stab of pain to think that.

He didn't want her to be proud of him – he wasn't sure what he wanted when it came to that woman. He wanted her happy, he wanted her alive, he wanted her to have…something. He didn't know what he wanted for her yet. He just knew he wanted for her. He wasn't sure what the feeling in his stomach was – it was respect he supposed in some way, fear in others, protectiveness and perhaps a mix of other emotions he didn't quite understand and never had since that day she died in his arms. Though the faces of his second wife and his son were fading from his mind, he could still clearly picture Mary's face, her eyes narrowed, struggling to pass on her last words to him…

_I've done my part, will you?_

He was doing it. He got a second chance so he was going to do his part the whole way through this time. He was going to work hard and make sure no one suffered this time. Perhaps he would, but it was a price he would pay. A price he would pay one hundred times over, to ensure the happiness and safety of those he loved.

He paused in his thoughts and movements as a guard brushed past him, so close that his hand nearly caressed his head. He watched the man, as he stopped to scratch under his cap, mutter a few words under his breath and then he walked over to another solider and began to speak to him in a low voice. Edward moved on, hurrying past them before the man could change his mind and come back that way once more. Up ahead he could see the break in the trees, leading to the shanty town that du Casse called his 'fortress'.

How to kill him though? He wanted it to be clean, done as quickly as possible. He didn't want to dilly, as he was on a time clock. It was still very dark out and there was a chance du Casse might be sleeping and he could just slip a dagger in his throat and then kill as many of his solders as he could before daylight came.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice snap and then he heard someone cursing in French. He cursed himself, realizing very quickly that was his target cursing up and down. He figured that this was fate, that he was alive for a reason and that just meant Edward would have to listen to his last words once more.

So Edward crept slowly into the shanty town, finding that du Casse was lounging in a tent, giving orders to his men. He heard him demand wine, a woman and some of the boar they had hunted earlier and as Edward looked from his vantage point on the top of one such building, he could see the ground was crawling with guards. There had been two rooftop guards, but the first was buried under some hay and the second was lying next to him, bled out. He grimaced, wondering how he was going to get to du Casse this time. Last time had been easier, as he had been on his ship, pacing like he owned the damned world. There had been less guards, more room for mistakes. This time there was none of that.

He turned to the downed guard and ruffled through his pockets, noting that the body was still warm. It was a odd feeling, like he might rise and smack Edward's hand away at any moment. He found nothing of use and could only curse. He moved back to the edge of the roof, peering down at the men below. He could see well in the lighted areas of the camp they had made, but he couldn't see well past the torch light, which gave him an idea.

He went to the furthest part of the shanty town and put out four torches, plunging that area into darkness. He heard the alerted footsteps of the guard, wondering how the torches had gone out and calling for someone to light them again. Distracted and disorganized. Just how Edward liked it.

Like a thief in the night, Edward ran through the shanty town, putting out torches where he was able. This plan was risky, as someone might spot him and they knew someone was doing this, but they might suspect it were one of their own. A joke on their behalf but soon the guard was distracted and in chaos. Edward watched from around a corner as du Casse stormed out of his tent, yelling and red in the face. There were several guards between him and du Casse, but Edward was swift. The Frenchman turned as he heard the footsteps as managed to make eye contact with Edward, right before his hidden blade sunk into his neck.

He ripped the blade out, a line of blood following it and du Casse fell upon his knees, clutching the bleeding hole in his throat. He gurgled for a moment, and fell to his side, rolling to his back to look up at Edward. His hat tumbled off his head, laying in the grass next to his bleeding form.

"You! That…traitor from Havana!" He growled.

"Aye. Me. And I'm no traitor mate. On the contrary, I never wanted to get mixed in with your lot. Rather by mistake that I found myself with you and yours. Where are the maps that you stole from me?"

"Are you an Assassin then?" He asked.

"No. No…I have little doubt that they wouldn't welcome me much to their order"

"Then an aimless rouge. How _fitting_." He laughed, as if something were funny. "We'll take care of you and yours in our time"

"You won't be doing anything, man. You're dead" Edward turned away from him.

"And so will you, soon enough" And on that, Edward knew he life had left him and he died. It wasn't a moment before a guard spotted him and began shouting in Spanish. Before Edward knew it, he was surrounded but it didn't bother him much. He engaged one hidden blade and drew one of his swords with the other. Perhaps du Casse thought these men were enough to kill him but he was wrong. Edward would not die tonight nor anytime soon. Not yet. There was still so much for him to do.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is it dangerous? Edward is dangerous, be a privateer?" Caroline asked. Edward turned to her and frowned gently at his beautiful wife. Her eyes were wide and innocent, wondering of the life he was soon to partake in. She was worried. He was too, but not because the life of a privateer was dangerous but because she might leave him when he left her.<em>

_"It wouldn't pay so well if it wasn't" He answered, sitting up, his back to her. He felt her soft hands on his back, rubbing in soothing circles._

"_I would rather you do anything else" But that wasn't Caroline's voice. He turned and he saw Tessa there instead, her stomach swelled with their child. "This business you do...it's so dangerous." She sighed, her eyes downcast._

"_I have to, Tessa. You know I do. They need me." He stood, reaching for his housecoat. He slipped it on, only for it to have changed into a vest that he had to fasten on._

"_Edward, must you leave?" Asked the whore sitting on his bed. He had paid her well for the night and she had a lavish smile and light hair. She reached for him, holding out her hand to him, the blankets wrapped around her naked body to hide it._

"_Afraid so" He answered, with his own smile. "I expect you'll be gone when I get back" And he pulled his shirt on. When he turned around again, he was standing on top of a windmill, the wind playing with his hair, tangling it with its playful fingers._

"_It's a lovely night, isn't it Edward?" Mary was asking, glancing up at him with her lovely brown eyes. A small smile played on her face. He looked down at her, where she stood at his side, and a smile found its way onto his face as well._

"_It is." He couldn't think of anything else to say. He just looked at her. She was dressed as James Kidd, but I didn't bother him. "Mary…" He started and she didn't reply, only smiled knowingly, as if she knew what he wanted to say._

* * *

><p>"Wake up Kenway" He felt the slap of a spry branch hitting his stomach. He grunted, opening his eyes to the bright sunlight and glanced over.<p>

"Kidd" He groaned, catching sight of the woman dressed as man. She stood, quite near him, branch in hand, arm back and ready for another swing. He caught her wrist, ripped the branch from her fingers and tossed it away before standing and stretching. She trotted after her branch, swinging it through the air, like a child who had just been caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. He looked at her, as she watched him from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"I told you we'd talk" She said simply.

He pressed his lips into a line, thinking of her words and the dream he had been woken from. It had been so confusing…too many women in it he supposed. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to banish it from his mind.

"What's the matter, Kenway?" She asked.

"Had a bad dream…About my wife" He didn't know why he said that, but he had. She paused, looking at him.

"Married, are ya?" Mary asked with a little interest in her voice.

"I am. I miss her something dearly, but…" He couldn't go back and he still had no plan for what to do about Caroline. "She's too good a woman for the likes of me. She must truly love me, for I don't know how else she could stand me more than a minute"

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Because I loved her." Edward replied. "I still love her, but I know she deserves better. So much more than I have ever given her or ever could" He sighed, wishing to change the subject. "Where's Thatch gotten to?"

"Left with the galleon this morning. He has faith that we'll discover a good use for this old cove ourselves" She replied, returning to swinging the stick about. She was still watching him in a way that gave him pause though.

"Reminds me, I found an odd cave in the jungle. Would you be interested in exploring it with me?" He began walking towards the jungle. She followed, stick still firm in her grip.

"When did you find it?"

"Oh, when I was heading this way, towards the town to kill du Casse" He told her. They were silent a moment until they reached the overlying leaves of the jungle. Then she stopped suddenly, looking at him. She was still swinging the stick, perhaps acting as young as the youth she was supposed to be. In reality, he had found out after her death, she was quite a bit older than she played. "Kidd?"

"Have you ever seen things, Edward?" She asked, she began to walk again. "Like…" She seemed to be searching for a word.

"A type of shimmering?" He filled in, smiling as she gave him a slightly shocked look. "Aye. I hear it too, like moonlight on the ocean, glowing for my eyes only. I've noticed it lets me absorb details I never would otherwise see. Little things, big things, all processed so much easier. It's like…seeing sounds and hearing colors. It's an interesting skill and I've put it to use plenty of times."

"You have now, have you?" She asked, glancing back at him as he followed along now. He directed her towards the cave with a gentle point of his hand. "How did you learn about it? Many assume its only part of their dreaming"

That question gave him pause. How indeed. He sighed, knowing he couldn't tell her that she was the one who taught him about it. She had taught him, she had taught him a lot, including on how to use all his skills to succeed.

"I always knew, in some way or form. Do you see and hear it?"

"It's the breath of life, Edward. Of things that live and have lived. Anyone can see it, if they try hard enough." She gave him a sharp look.

"So you can see it…" He said softly.

"Probably not as clearly as you. Probably not as easily as you." She answered, fully, at last. "I'm still working on it though, still working on learning how to see it" She sighed and he slapped her shoulder.

"I know if anyone can learn to use it, easy as breathing, it'd be you. You're one of the most stubborn people I know" And he grinned. She looked like she was about to say a scathing remark but the cave loomed in front of them. He knew he could have just taken her to the manor, but this seemed like a better option.

"This seems like something carved" She stated, running her fingers across the wall. They walked inside and saw how the floor went from stone to marble within a few feet. "Seems like du Casse had a few secrets hidden"

"Perhaps he has a collection of torture devices within here…" Edward joked. "Corkscrews and an Iron Maiden…"

"A pear of anguish as well?" And Mary laughed. They walked up the steps together and ended up in the office, where Edward walked right over to the map – the map he had sold to the Templars. He cursed, slamming his hand down.

"This wasn't supposed to happen again" He grumbled to himself.

"What was that, Kenway?" Kidd asked, walking over. She caught sight of the map and grimaced. "I talked to my Brother and Sisters"

"And what did they say?" He asked, turning wearily to her. He caught the look on her face and he realized whatever they had to say probably wasn't good.

"They don't trust you. They don't believe you. They think you sold them out and are just, for some reason, trying to get on their good side. They were going to send a contract out on you, but…" She paused, crossing her arms and giving him a sharp look.

"What do you think, Kidd?" He asked. In the end, he could deal with them hating him again but he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. He couldn't stand the thought of her not believing in him. He wanted her to see that he really did care, that he did try.

"I don't know what to believe, Kenway. You left one way, came back another. You were greedy and churlish and came back to us all washed up, wise and with foresight. What should I make of that? Did you change over night? No, most people don't" She paced away from him.

He nearly called her Mary in that moment, wanting to so badly it hurt. He wanted to reach for her, wrap his fingers around her's and reassure her that he was a changed man, but he couldn't. He couldn't reassure her because he had no idea how to even go about such an action. He just stood there and looked at her and finally he sighed.

"I can't make you understand what happened to me but it has changed me, Kidd. I'll never be that person again. I can't" It was the best he could come up with and Mary half-turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing a bit as she looked at him. He stood with one hand on the map yet and he looked down at it. "I'll go back to Havana after we're finished here and help out the Assassins there. Does that suit you? If I begin to make my amends?"

"Why are you worried about suiting me?" She was facing him in full now.

"Because I care what you think of me" He answered honestly. She looked at him for a long moment, her face a little sour, not angry but just like shit bit into something unexpectedly bitter. She finally looked down with a sigh, but she didn't say anything else, instead turning and walking out the door. He saw her walking down the stairs of the manor and he sighed as well, his shoulders slumping. He looked back at the map, the names and locations jotted down. He thought of the people he had yet to assist. He thought of the lives he would save and he closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

Then he hurried out of the manor and down the steps, a stiffness in his shoulders he couldn't shake. He made his way to the port where his _Jackdaw_ and her ship sat, anchored down. Her ship was preparing to leave though.

"Leaving already?" He called to her. She turned and he saw a small smile on her face and knew she wasn't angry with him.

"I think this cove suits you best, Edward" She called back and then she motioned at him and the outfit he was wearing "Much better than that costume you insist on wearing"

"Oh, come on now…you can't say it doesn't suit me at all." He teased.

"But that look ain't you. It's not who you are, now is it?" She countered, and he read between the lines this time. He was not an Assassin. He should not be wearing their garb.

"Who am I then?" He asked her and he almost wished she had an answer for him. He almost didn't know who he was either. He wished he did. Even after all these years, he had no idea who he was.

"It's hard to tell most days" She answered honestly. "I knew you used to like dangerous prizes. Do you still?"

"Ah, like the Observatory?" He asked. "What does your lot know about that anyway?" But it wasn't like he didn't already know. He felt like he was reading lines from a script, like he was spitting out lines he had to say no matter how much he didn't want to. He didn't want to go to Tulum, for he knew the slavers followed right after him. They would take his crew and the Assassins. They would kill so many that day. He didn't want to go to Tulum.

But wouldn't they go even if he didn't follow? Would the attack be worse yet if he didn't show? He didn't know what to make of that thought but he figured that he must go, that he must follow his fate. He could not fight his own fate but he would fight to protect the fates of others. He would protect those who didn't know they needed it, including the Assassins that would die that day. He would protect them, he would ensure that not as many lost their lives that day.

"Perhaps" Her answer stirred him. "Meet me at twenty degrees, three minutes latitude, just off the coast of Yucatán. I'll have something to show you in a few weeks times."

Her ship began to cast off and she walked along its length to keep eye contact with him. "Aye. I'll begin to make my amends and I'll meet you there" He told her.

"Suits me" A small smile crossed her face. "And Kenway?"

"What, Kidd?"

"Prove to me that you deserve those clothes. Find me but don't be found" He laughed at her statement.

"Prove to you, huh? We'll see who's surprised in the end, alright Kidd?" He had to yell for her to hear it because her boat was pulling away and she was standing at the back, looking at him. He could almost see the smile on her face and he was smiling too, watching her sail away from him. He then turned to his _Jackdaw_ and felt the stiffness in his shoulders leave a little, a relief taking its place.

She wanted proof that he had changed, hm? Well he'd have to start on that straight away if he were going to sail to Tulum straight after. He looked at his crew and let a small smile touch his lips. Amends, indeed. He already knew it was going to be a long couple of weeks but somehow, he was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having a rough time in my personal life the last few days and the last thing on my mind is writing. I don't know when you can expect the next chapter out of me, but no matter how long it takes, I have not given up on this story. I will finish it, I just ask you all let me to think for a few days, maybe weeks. When my heart is once again in the right place, I will write for this story again. Thank you for understanding. You guys are wonderful, wonderful people. Don't worry though, I will finish this story, I won't leave you hanging. I just need some time.


	7. A Different Man

**VII. A Different Man**

"Here." Rhona's voice stirred Edward and he looked at the cheeky Master Assassin. She was handing him some money for helping her deal with Flint. He looked at her, shocked she would offer such a thing, and then refused the money, pushing it back towards her.

"I can't take that, Rhona" He stated simply. "It was no joy to kill someone you cared for"

"It's not just for that. It's also for…For what you did for me in Bristol" And she looked away from him.

He had been here in Havana a few days, helping her gather Intel and other things to take down Flint. He had done everything she told him, carefully even though she threw insults only she would know at him. Truth was, she had lived in Bristol for a few years, having married a man who lived there and he had seen her at the bars more than once. She had, of course, dressed as man when there to keep her husband from knowing her affairs. She and Edward had actually been drinking buddies. He had found out that she was a woman by accident, on one day when their friendship had turned a little sour with too much drink and they had decided to fight it out.

When she decided to finally leave her husband, he had helped her get aboard a ship and he had given her clothes to sneak away with. It had been out of respect, rather than anything else. He had not hoped to get anything out of it, not back then, but that was before he had met his wife. Back then, Rhona had just been one hell of an interesting woman and he had admired her for her bravery. Perhaps once or twice, after too much to drink, he had bedded her but they never talked about that. They probably never would.

"I can't take that, Mopsy" And she smiled at the nickname. They were near the Bureau. After escaping the guard, he had met back up with her, to walk her back to the Assassin's Bureau. He knew he had to be going but a little time spent with an old friend couldn't hurt.

"You old boozy swilltub." She swatted at his arm but he was happy to see that she pocketed the money once more. "It's nice to see you again, I'm happy to see you can actually be helpful. It's nice to see you're not the drunk slob I once knew in Bristol"

"I try not to be" He frowned gently.

"I heard…from Kidd, that you had changed. I didn't believe it, having known you back then." She stopped and he walked two steps ahead before he stopped and turned back to her, watching her. She ran her fingers through her short, light hair. "You and Kidd seem…kind of close"

"Sometimes. Jim is a good person. I admire him" He said honestly. "One of the bravest souls I ever met. Kidd is..." There was that memory once more. Mary dying in his arms, her chest heaving, tears glittering in her eyes. She looked so brave, so stubborn, even as death slowly dragged her out of his arms. Her face had been pale but dotted in sweat from the fever that killed her. The warm Jamaican air had not helped. He closed his eyes trying to banish the memory, for good but without Mary at his side to bring forth another memory – any other memory – it was hard.

"You okay?" Rhona's hand touched his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah."

"You went pale. Are you feeling faint?" Her tone was worried and she leaned closer, trying to peer into his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really." He turned away, shrugging her hand off. She watched him, he could feel her eyes on him. "I should go. Speaking of Kidd, I have to meet him." He turned back to her, forcing a small smile onto his face.

"Alright. Best of luck to you, Kenway. Come and see me again sometime. Maybe I'll have more simple jobs for you." She was smiling and he felt his lips lift as well, in a true smile this way.

"We'll see"

As he walked back to his ship, by himself, he thought on the events of the last few days and compared them to the events that had happened the first time. He had parted well with Rhona last time, but this time there was something different there…A respect. Maybe she had begun to respect him before, but only for his talent with taking life. This time, she was respecting him for the simple kindness in his actions. Making sure she was okay, perhaps reliving some old memories with her to help ease the pain of the death of a former love.

He reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out a letter, folded and a little wrinkled. He looked at it for a long time and then turned on his heel, walking back to the Bureau. Rhona was standing outside, a bottle in her hand. She appeared to be looking at nothing. He approached her carefully, not wanting to startle her.

She turned fast, perhaps hearing his footfalls in the gravel. When she saw it was him, she frowned sharply. "What are you doing here? I thought you was leaving?"

"I…I wanted to ask you a favor" he held out the letter. "I need to send this, but I won't be in another port for some time. I was wondering if you could have it sent for me."

She took the letter gently from him, looking at it, but there was no writing on the front of it to say where it was going. "Who is it for?"

"My wife. Caroline Scott-Kenway." She gave him a long, sad look.

"You married Emmett Scott's little princess?" Her tone was scoffing. "How did you manage that one?"

"She saved me and I fell in love. Somehow she loved me too but I was a poor boy and she was a rich woman. She taught me my letters and refined my tastes and I left her. To come here" He crossed his arms.

"I'll make sure your letter gets to your wife. Don't worry on it, Kenway"

"Thank you, Rhona. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to contact me" And this time when he left, he was really leaving. It was a little bit off his mind, to know his wife was going to get his letter. He knew she'd be sour with him when she read it but hopefully she'd take the words to heart. Hopefully she'd take as good of care of Jenny as she did last time. Hopefully they lived happy lives. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved that much, they both did.

* * *

><p>He remembered Tulum very well. Every path, every nook, every hiding spot. He drifted, even past the trained Assassins, a ghost in the jungle. He found himself pressed into a rock and a hard place sometimes, for these people were trained to hunt and he knew most of them were trained to use their other sight. He sometimes had to press himself into the dirt, sometimes he had to backtrack and sometimes he risked being spotted.<p>

It took him literal hours to reach the spot where Kidd waited. He saw Kidd leaning against the building, smoking a pipe and waiting for him. She was so calm and he knew it was because she knew Edward was there. She might have been tracking him. He didn't know that for certain, but he knew she knew that he was there. Her eyes flickered to the bushes were he still crouched, waiting for her to stop him. She removed the pipe from her mouth and tapped out whatever was in it onto the ground, stomping on the glowing embers with her boots. She motioned with one finger for her to hear forward, towards her. He hesitated, glancing around and when he was fairly sure the coast was clear, he started forward.

He didn't get far, unable to even open his mouth when he heard a body drop from a tree. It was so softly, so quietly that he would not have heard it if he had not been listening for it. He turned, seeing the flash of Ah Tabai's robes. The man reached for his arm and Edward pulled away, lifting his other to fend the Mentor off. He did not want to fight him, but he would not be treated like a child brought in for a scolding. He had tried! If they refused to see that, then that was their own fault. He had tried though and he would not curse himself for failure for that was only a path to madness.

The Mentor grabbed his other arm, twisting it and despite himself, Edward cried out with pain as he felt his arm bent to nearly the breaking point. He was forced onto his knees and only then did Mary intervene.

"Mentor, stop!" Then Edward realized why, Ah Tabai was holding a dagger.

"Why did you bring him here, James?" Ah Tabai's voice was angry.

"He has the Sense, Mentor" She explained. Edward kept his mouth shut and let himself go slightly limp to make his arm hurt a little less. It was starting to feel a little numb near his elbow but the socket of his shoulder was burning. Too much more and something was going to give. He had dislocated his shoulder before and it was a pleasant experience and not one he wanted to relive anytime soon.

There was a pause from Ah Tabai however, and Edward saw the hand with the dagger in it return to his side. His grip loosened ever so slightly on Edward's arm. Not enough for him to slip out, but enough to know he was hesitating.

"And he saw the Sage while in Havana" Mary's words seemed to seal the deal. Ah Tabai pushed Edward forward suddenly and he caught himself before he hit his face off the stone steps. He pushed himself up and turned to the Mentor, brushing himself off. If the man expected him to be angry, he wasn't. He kept his face calm and his emotions under strict control.

"Would you know him if you saw him again?"

"Aye." Edward replied and a well of anger began to stir in him. Bartholomew Roberts. Black Bart. That scum. "I'd never forget that man's face" He couldn't help the anger that colored his tone. Perhaps he could control his annoyance for the Mentor's reaction to his presence but his dark, deep hate for Black Bart would never be tamed.

Ah Tabai and Kidd both seemed surprised at his tone, at the dark look in his light eyes. He pressed his lips together trying to get control of the rage beating in his chest. It was an animal, a beast, still seeking revenge. Perhaps in some ways, Edward blamed himself for Mary's death but he blamed Black Bart all the more. Because of his betrayal, Edward wasn't there when Mary needed him. Had he have been free, he would have gone to her aid, straight away. She and Anne would have been freed long before they had chance to rot in their cells.

Finally Ah Tabai seemed to recover. "What did you do with the traitor, Duncan Walpole?"

"I killed him."

"And yet you were the one to carry out his betrayal? Why?" His voice snarled. Edward fought for his calm, to resist the urge to snap back at him. This man had lost his friends, practically family, to the Templars. He should be ill of heart.

"I tried not to. I promise you that. I had planned on giving the maps up to your Master Assassin stationed in Havana but…Fate had her way with me" His face pinched. Ah Tabai's look suddenly became curious and then, a sudden realization seemed to come into his eyes. He frowned but turned to Kidd before Edward could figure out what the Mentor had realized.

"James, take him inside. See if he knows." And then the Mentor turned and stalked away. The tension in his shoulders, told Edward that this was not over. He closed his eyes, a wide range of emotions raging his chest and head. Kidd slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You handled that well. Are you alright?" Her hand touched his shoulder and he pulled away, rotating his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You have something to show me?" He motioned to the doorway that stood open before them. A single torch was on the wall, casting some light into the darkness but not much. Kidd looked back towards the lights as well and she frowned.

"Aye. I suppose we should get going" She turned towards the entrance and stopped to grab the torch. He hesitated in following. "Follow along, man. We have a lot to discuss."

"And we'll have the privacy to discuss it" He stated with a sigh, following her into the temple. They walked in silence, the light of the world fading behind them. Soon all he could hear was sounds of the old temple; the dripping water, the echo of their steps, the scurrying sounds of mice on the stone ground. It was chilling but he didn't let it bother him too much. Eventually Mary stopped and turned to him.

"You seem to hate the Sage. Why?"

He laughed. He couldn't help it; out of all the questions she could have asked him, she asked him this one. The one thing he couldn't explain. The one thing that he could never tell her, because she would never understand. Not yet at least. Maybe never.

"I have my reasons. I know the type of man he is" He had to sigh. He didn't know how else to explain it.

"Do you now?" Her voice was condescending. He could hear the doubt in her voice. "Do you even know what type of man _you_ are?"

He didn't answer her. She must have took his silence for something else because he heard her curse lightly and begin to walk away, clearly upset. He reached out, grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Listen..Mm…" He almost said it. Mary. He couldn't call her that. Not right now. That would lead to more questions he could never answer.

She shook him off, angrily. "What's with you Kenway? What the hell happened to you out there? What changed you? Who are you?"

"Do you not like who I am, Kidd?" He asked and she glared at him, the light of the torch casting shadows across her face as it flickered. But he saw the way her eyes looked down, as if thinking his question over.

"I didn't and now I don't even know you anymore. It wasn't like we was close before, but who are now is nothing like who you were. I don't know how to talk to you. I don't know how to talk with you." Her answer was honest that it surprised him. "Who are you? Really, Kenway, I'm asking as a friend; what happened to you out there?"

He reached out and she flinched away, probably thinking he was going to touch her again. Instead he took the torch from her fingers. "I earned about twenty extra years of pain" She looked at him and she said nothing. He motioned for her to follow on and he led now. He knew the way, as he had visited this place again after he had killed Black Bart, he had visited it to pay his respects to the Sage. And curse and cry in the darkness alone, mourning for those he had lost because of his own greed and foolishness.

Kidd followed and they did not talk. They walked silently, each in their own thoughts. He had told her, almost, and he could see that she was thinking hard on his words. He was thinking of what they discussed last time they had roamed these ruins; of the Assassins, of the Templars, of the Maps and of his greed. Things had surely changed and he wasn't sad about that. No there was a bit of pride in his heart for how he had changed. How he had grown.

Soon they found the Sage's statue and as they stood before it, Edward gazed into Robert's eyes and felt a hate boil in his stomach once more. His mismatched eyes stared balefully at him and Edward clenched his fists.

"That's him. That's Roberts." He said at last. Mary didn't question him. He watched her pick up the empty blood cube from the ground and look at it, shifting it in her hands. "I know they have a cube like that with his blood in it."

"Do they?" She asked, looking up at him. She cursed gently. "Shit. Well, we're done here." And then she lead him down another tunnel, though he kept the torch. Again they didn't talk, they just walked silently.

When they came to the other end, he felt the tension in the air, heard he gunshots and prayed that it was not one of his crew. He regretted that almost immediately, for if it were not one of his crew, it was an Assassin who had lost their life. He hurried forward, where Ah Tabai waited.

"Did you know his face?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

"Aye, that was him" Edward whispered back and he peeked through the bushes and watched as they forced several of his crew forward, shoving them to their knees when they reached where they wanted them. "We have to do something"

"This is your fault. You gave the maps to the Templars" Ah Tabai but the way Ah Tabai said it, suggested he didn't completely believe it. He was saying, much like Edward had to say some things. Reading lines off a paper. Why? How? Edward wanted to ask but Kidd spoke up first.

"Mentor, please. Let us handle this. You prepare a place for the wounded" Mary suggested. He didn't seem pleased with the idea but Edward watched as he walked off. She turned to him and pulled a blowpipe from her coat. She held it out to him. "We need to be careful and be silent."

"Aye" He agreed, taking it from her. She handed him several poison darts in a pouch and told him to be careful not prick himself with the dart once he had coated it in the poison.

Together they crept down the embankment and towards three soldiers who guarded five members of his crew, plus two Assassins who had been beaten so badly they lay unconscious. They were talking and laughing, as if this were a fun outing. It made Edward feel sick.

They crouched in a bush outside the ring of firelight. Edward loaded a dart, holding two others at the read and struck the first man down and had the second down before the third could turn. By now he had spotted where he was, shadows or not. To his surprise, Mary threw one of her many daggers, catching the man in the throat. She was out of the bush in a moment, ripping her dagger from the dying man's throat and freeing Edward's crew.

"Take these men, up there. Hide. There will be safety provided there. Go. Go." She urged his men and he nodded his approval and they were quick to begin working their way back up. Edward and Mary began to work on rolling the bodies out of sight. There wasn't much they could do for the blood from Mary's kill but Edward scuffed it on the stone with his boot the best he could. He knew he had to find Adè. As he and Mary came upon the overlook, where he could dive into the waters below, she hesitated.

"I'm going to go this way. Where will you go?" she asked, motioning to the path.

"Down. I'll start working free the men down there. Meet up with me soon. Be careful"

"Wait, what do you mean down?" Her tone rose a little but he didn't answer, instead jumping straight off the cliff side and turning himself into a clean-cut dive in the deep pool below. He knew for a fact, this pool was no accident. They used it to train new recruits on how to properly dive. He surfaced cleanly, took a breath and went back under until he reached the edge of the pool where he climbed out and hid among the ruins.

He looked back up to see Mary watching him. He saw her, even from his distance, shake her head at him and disappear to free some pirates and Assassins of her own. Without her with him, he knew he'd be able to move faster. So he began but taking out some of the men high up on the platforms above before they could spot him. He could hit them from a good distance away and that made things easier on him. Luckily no one seemed to hear their bodies drop.

It was harder when there were small groups of guards, clustered together. Though it was a cheap trick, he would throw rocks, sending one or two of them to investigate, lanterns held high against the dark of the jungle. They would be fearful of some wild animal in the shadows but something worse awaited them – him. He would take one out with a blowdart and the second with Mary's dagger, which he had never returned to her, to their throats. Their bodies would be dumped in the bushes where they would be hidden for a while and he would release some men if he could.

It was the third such group where he came across Adè and in true spirit, he was giving the guards a hassle, the men with him following his lead. Bless those lads. They were giving them a good verbal berating, insulting anything from their intelligence to how their mothers were in bed.

"Rowdy bunch you run with, eh Kenway?" A voice said softly by his ear. He almost jumped out of his cover and saw it was none other than Mary, blood splashed across her face like macabre war paint, crouching next to him. She was smiling, amused by his reaction.

"Don't do that" he scolded softly.

"What was that?" A guard asked suddenly and Edward ducked back further as his lamplight spilled wildly over the area as he swung back and forth.

"Oh, stop being so damn jumpy" Snarled another guard.

"Look at this one, lads. Jumping and naught but a wee rabbit in the grass" One of Edward's men said. "About pissin himself over a critter that couldn't do no harm" And his men laughed.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up! I'll kill all of you!" Snarled the first guard once more, drawing his sword. Edward's men just seemed to laugh harder.

"No you won't." It was Adè speaking. "We heard you were to keep us alive. A dead slave makes the master no money after all" His voice was grim. He knew the life of a slave. Edward couldn't allow him to re-experience that. He wouldn't.

"You don't know what you're talking about you fucking-" Another guard pulled the man away, before his temper grew too big. Two of them had their backs to the men now with only one guard stood, watching them with a bored expression on his face now. Edward lifted his blowpipe to his lips. Mary put her hand on it, cautioning him. She moved away and he knew she was getting in position to release his men.

He let the dart sink into the guards neck and though his men startled, they also saw Mary, quick as a wink, grab the man and pull him into the bushes so his body wouldn't be found right away. He saw his men cast their eyes around, probably looking for him. They couldn't find him in the darkness, even with his robes and that let him have a touch of pride, if only for a moment. The other guards turned back and cast their eyes about, looking for their missing friend but he was nowhere to be found.

"Someone if fucking with us!" Growled the one that was already stirred up. "One of them probably escaped and they're fucking with us. Or it's that goddamn Mark Harper. Fucking arse."

"Oh calm down O'Connelle" The other guard sighed, seemed exhausted. "Michaels probably had to take a piss." Edward saw his men grinning, just waiting for Edward and Mary to jump out. They would have to wait another few minutes, as the two men got a little closer. Their steps were so slow, why didn't they walk faster?

When the timing was right, Edward and Mary jumped from the pushes, daggers in hand. Edward delivered a clean blow to the throat. Mary's blow was just as clean, to the collar bone. They dropped the bodies and cut the men free.

"Are you alright, man?" he asked Adè, reaching down to help the man up.

"A few bruises and cuts but nothing I won't weather" He replied, slapped Edward on the shoulder. "We're mainly bloody glad to see you. What of the rest of the crew?"

"Already freed, being treated by the Assassins here." He answered and he saw the relief in the lines of Adè's face. They both turned to Kidd who stood a few feet behind, trying to get the blood off her face. "Thank you, Kidd. You helped me save countless lives today."

"I didn't do it to save your crew" She snapped at him.

"I know. I didn't do it just for them either. I didn't want anyone to die today. I know some good souls were lost and I apologize. I really do. I didn't know what else to do" That was an honest answer.

"What else to do? What do you mean?" But she never got to finish her question as another Assassin came, bidding Kidd to come to the coast. Edward followed, watching as she used a spyglass to spot the slaver ship in the waters where Laurens Prins would be, making his escape as they spoke. "Bloody hell, we nearly had him" She cursed to herself.

"I'm sorry. If I had hurried, perhaps you would have gotten him" He told her, once again honesty coloring his tone. She turned to look at him and a sour look came across her face.

"Who the hell are you to apologize about this? You're almost acting as if…as if you're one of us." Her tone was insult and he stepped back, lifting his hands as a sign of peace.

"You're right. I'm not one of you and I probably am no longer welcome here. I should be going. I know you probably plan to remain here right? You probably feel more at home here than in Nassau. If you ever do strike out that way, I'll buy you a drink. How's it sound?" He was trying to part with her on good terms. Her face softened and she shook her head.

"Right. A drink" Her brown eyes gazed at him once more, trying to pick through him. "Take care of yourself, Kenway."

"You too, Kidd. You too" And then he left, taking his crew with him as quickly as possible. It wasn't that he wanted to leave but he had to.

* * *

><p>Edward was nearly ready to leave. His men were all on the ship, yet he remained on the shore, watching the jungle. He was turning away when he saw someone making their way through the jungle. He waited, as he realized that it was Ah Tabai. The Mentor moved fluidly, like a predator stalking his prey. Edward stood very still and it did not take him long to reach him. Ah Tabai stopped, several feet before him and looked at Edward with a hard stare.<p>

"You are not the Edward Kenway that James told me about. You are different. Who are you?" His words were direct, demanding.

Edward had to laugh, though it was bitter. "James has asked me that a few times himself now." He answered.

"But I expect an answer. I know you've seen something, come into contact with something" Edward felt his expression freeze. "I can tell."

"How?"

"I've witnessed things created by the First Civilization myself. I know when a person has been touched by them." They were both silent for a long moment. Edward didn't know what to say. Was this what the Mentor had realized? "What happened?"

Edward looked down, feeling his stomach churn, remembering the first time he had stood on this beach, remembering the last time he had stood on this beach. Thatch's fear, Ben's anger, Mary's acceptance. He took in a shuddering breath. How could he explain all of that to Ah Tabai when he could barely understand the flashes of emotions and memories he felt?

"Do you become one of us?" It was a different question and Edward looked up, his eyes widening at the change in Ah Tabai's tone. His was understanding, kinder. He understood, he really did. Why Edward ever suspected otherwise, he didn't know.

"Not until its nearly too late" His tone was ragged with the regret he felt.

"But no time soon?"

"No" Edward felt shame that he did not conform either. He had scoffed at their teachings and what had it gotten? A loss of everything in his life.

"Fate has a certain design, Captain Kenway and too oppose it too boldly will often lead to greater suffering in the end. I see that you are a good man. I see that what you said has been true, but I will not invite you, just yet, to join our order. Come and join us when you see fit, when fate sees fit."

"Thank you Mentor"

"I understand what you are going through, Captain Kenway." He paused. "If you need guidance, do not fear coming to me" And then he turned, disappearing once more into the jungle. Edward felt a heaviness lift from his heart. Someday things would be right. He had to believe that.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to you who were very supportive in my time of needing a break. I have gotten the closure I needed on the issue at hand and as you can see I am writing again. I fear it is not as good as it has been but I hope it was acceptable. Now the next "chapter" won't be a chapter at all, but a sort of...well its hard to explain. I just hope it adds a sense of depth to the story. An interest. It will be short, but I think you'll all enjoy it. Now anyway, thanks for waiting and reading. Thank you to those who reviewed while waiting. I'll see you all next chapter.


	8. For Her Sake

_December 1716_

_Edward,  
><em>_I write you to let you know your father has passed away. He died, in my arms just last night. We could not afford the medicine he needed and he could not bear to leave my side before he died. I do not know when or where this letter will find you but I at least wanted you to know. As for Caroline, I have no news of her for I have not seen her since she left us those years ago. I am selling our farm and I have found lodgings and employment elsewhere. If you wish to contact me, please send any letters to the following address._

_Please, for my sake, for Caroline's sake, return home soon, son. I don't know what I'm to do anymore without your father. Please, Edward, think of your family._

Edward dropped the letter onto the table, covering his eyes with his hand. He was glad for the privacy of his ship's navigation room. It happened. It happened though he had sent them extra money. A sob shook his shoulders. He had tried, but fate slapped him in the face anyway. Had they received any of that money? Most likely not. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the pain to work its way out. It would, like a thorn under the skin, leaving a bleeding, ragged hole behind. Another sob shook his shoulders.

Despite everything, he had still failed them.


	9. Edge of a Blade

**VIII. Edge of a Blade**

_Nassau – January 1717_

A few months passed and he didn't see hide nor hair of Mary. He did see a lot of Thatch and Hornigold though and that was just fine with him. His old friends were just as lively as ever, always plotting this or planning that. Edward joined them with an abandon he had long since forgotten. He and Thatch took ships left and right and Hornigold joined in, sometimes. He began to see Hornigold distancing himself, ever so slowly from their lot. He tried to include him more, seek him out just to talk but he had a feeling he was just staling what was to come.

It was such a day where he sat at the Old Avery, drinking a rum and pondering over the problem with Hornigold and his father's death and what he spoke about with Ah Tabai, when he heard two sets of feet stomping up to the deck. He caught a ripe stench, even over the raw smell of Nassau and looked up to see two worn men who he'd know anywhere. They smelled of time at sea – that was, they smelled unwashed and like salt water. They both had a fine line of hair on their muzzles, as if they had not shaved for a few days. He knew them as Jack Rackham and Charles Vane. He was not particularly happy to see either of them.

"So…This is the new Libertalia, eh?" Vane growled. "Stinks the same as every other squat I've robbed this past year"

Now, Edward looked around and saw the few other men here looking up. Sure, Nassau was a huge stinking pit, but it was _their_ huge stinking pit. Perhaps they insulted it, but they would not have it insulted.

"Perhaps" Edward said, standing, "But there is a freedom here in Nassau that you won't find anywhere else. "

"And who the fuck are you?" Snarled Vane, wrinkling his lip in a way that made him look like an angry dog. Edward felt a single chuckle shake his chest.

"Welcome to Nassau, gents. The name is Kenway" He walked towards, them, extending a hand. "Everyone is, as long as they do their fair share"

"Fair share?" Vane coughed. "Did I stumble into a fucking monastery?"

"We was led to believe, just like you said, this is a place where men are free. We do what we like when we like. Self made men or some shite like that" Rackham added. "We do as we please, right?"

"Save from keeping others from doing the same, aye" It was Thatch, his legendary beard hanging on his chest. He walked casually down the steps from the higher deck towards them. Now there was no leadership in Nassau, but it was very clear that Thatch was in charge. Eyes glanced down as he walked onto the scene. Even Vane backed down at the sight of him.

"Captain Thatch, as I live and breathe." Vane said and Edward noticed the respectful, and slight, bow of his head. "What is this magnificent thing you have cultivated on your face?"

Thatch laughed, booming over the tavern. "Why fly a black flag when a black beard will do?" He grinned. "What brings you gents this far north? I thought you preferred southern waters…"

"Well we heard word that the Cuban governor is fixing to pick up a mess of gold from a nearby fort. Until he reaches it, it'll just be sitting there, itching to be took" Edward looked up, knowing where this was going. He felt his stomach drop, knowing this next turn of events was going to be for the worst.

"Is it now?" he said, as if he were reading lines from a book. Thatch's eyebrows went up and he grabbed two rums off the table.

"Welcome to Nassau, Captain Vane, Mister Rackham. I feel as though we have much to discuss" He offered the rums to Vane and Rackham who took them, smiles on their faces. Their smiles were all teeth though, not quite threatening, not yet.

"So, uh" Rackham started, after he took a gulp of rum. "Where can a man find a bit of ruff, if you know what I mean?"

"You're disgusting" Vane snorted and he took a seat at Edward's table, where Thatch was now also sitting. Rackham wandered off to talk to a lady sitting at a table and Edward ignored him. He supposed he had a little resentment for Mister Rackham as well. If he had not been drunk, Anne and Mary would not have been forced to fight alone. He wondered if he'd be doing the world a favor if he decided to turn around and run Rackham through. No one would miss him that much.

He turned his attention back to Thatch and Vane as they were speaking of the fort and the governor; both things that would soon concern Edward a great deal. He himself, didn't really need to listen, but he found it was now a good habit to have. Listen, learn, act. A smart Assassin knew as many of the facts as they could manage before they acted. Then he remembered he was technically not an Assassin, but it didn't matter. He was going to put what they taught him into action.

"…I heard there aren't supposed to be a heavy number of guards, even when he's there. It's a real, hush, hush sort of thing" Vane was saying in a low voice.

"Then how do you know?" Thatch asked.

"Oh, I took a ship where some men gave me information in exchange for their lives. They're being broken in as new members of my crew as we speak." He gave another shark like smile and Edward felt his stomach drop. He had forgotten how mad of a man Vane was. Perhaps he wanted to imagine him as a better person in his later years but right now, he was remembering every mad and cruel thing he had ever done in front of Edward. He was remembering ever mad and cruel thing he was ever accused of doing by former members of his crew, a few of which ended up joining Edward's after Rackham's munity.

"So are you going to raid the fort?" Edward asked.

"I am. I'm looking for a few other ships to follow on and help me take down its defenses" Vane admitted. "I'll cut the profits, evenly."

"You must be expecting a large profit if you're willing to cut it evenly" Thatch tapped his finger against his cup, clearly thinking it over. "And I think I'd like a part of it. Kenway, what say you?"

"Aye, I'll take a share" He muttered his words, wishing he could say no. Who knew what would happen if he did though? He had realized he had to play this the way it had already happened or mostly so. He could cut corners here and there, change this and change that but for the most part, he had to play the game their way. Of course, when it came to the lives of his friends, he was going to rip that from fate's design. He was going to change it. He was.

"Alright, then meet me at this location in a month's time. We'll have more gold than we can count." And Vane told them his plan, having them lean in close so they could listen.

* * *

><p><em>Late February 1717<em>

"Full sail! Full sail!"

"Did you hear that news? Full sail! Don't be slacking! We've got to dodge those mortars if we want to live to count our coin!"

Edward turned the wheel a hard left, catching the wind as it ripped into the sail, making it blossom and swell, propelling them forward, just out of the way of the mortars. They fell hard into the water, rocking the ship as they passed it with heavy waves. He saw some actually so high, they spilled onto the deck and against his struggling men. One slipped and yelled out as he slammed into the railing. He didn't go over, but Edward had felt the pain of hitting those railings. It could knock some sense into you.

It was much too easy to die in a battle such as this. He pulled the ship alongside the coast and yelled for the cannons to fire, for the mortars to strike. The boom from the combined weapons was enough to shake him to his core. He bent his knees slightly to absorb the shock the ship rocking violently from the mix of waves and cannons releasing the pressure. He watched as the stone walls of the fort began to crumble. Both Vane and Thatch were also pounding the fort with fodder from their own ships.

It wouldn't be long until she broke.

Edward gave the wheel to Adè and told him told him to hold the ship down as he was going ashore. He saw a ship near the docks of the fort and he knew it was the Governor's ship. He was here, ready to collect his gold. Only he was going to get a visit from Edward instead.

He found himself climbing into the fort which was still be bombarded by Vane and Thatch's ship. It was dangerous work and more than once he almost lost a hand or an arm. Explosions rattled around him, sending fire cascading past him as he scaled the wall, fitting his fingers and feet into the smallest of holes and propelling himself up the wall faster than most men would be able to manage. He could hear men taking the main door but he didn't have time to wait for that. He heard the door just begin to groan as he pulled himself to the top of the wall and inserted his blade into the face of a surprised guard. He tossed the man over the wall he just scaled, hearing a cheer come from the crew still on the ships.

He stood on the ledge, his cloak billowing in the heavy wind. Smoke drifted around him and he could smell wood burning and hear the cries of men. How did he look, standing there among the smoke and fire and chaos? Did he look like a beacon of hope for his men? Did he look like a symbol of death for his foes? Or did he look like the fool he feared himself being?

Edward jumped off the ledge and as he landed, he heard men crying out. Alarm, no one should have been able to break into the fort. He drew his sword as he stood and blocked a slash that would have been near fatal with a fluid movement. He knew that as he fought, his body adjusted, remembering what his brain already knew. His younger body was learning from his old mind. It was better for him, since his fighting style had changed so much. He fought the men in the fort, but only for maybe a few minutes for he heard the shout of victory from the crews as they breached the door and flooded into the fort. They began to slaughter the Spanish men guarding it. They stood no chance against the Pirates and Edward walked through the fort, untouchable. If he had been his younger self, he would have felt like a God among men, but now he just felt determined to get this grim task over with.

Mary. Soon, he would be able to call her that. Soon, she'd let her hair down – literally – and he would be able to…Would he be able to talk more freely with her if he were able to call her by her name? Would he be able to be honest with her? He didn't know. He hoped he would. He just had to survive a little while longer and then…He didn't know why the thought of her telling him her secret was such a breath of fresh air to him.

Perhaps it was because he would know that she trusted him. He wanted to know that once again, to be reassured in it.

He made his way to where he knew Torres would be. Thatch and Adè joined him but he was the one to kick open the thick, wooden door and enter the room first. Thatch followed close behind, Adè a step behind him. A few of his men followed, aiming guns at the two guards in the room, who paled when they realized they were outgunned. Thatch alone wore five guns on his chest alone. Edward strolled forward, at ease, stopping at the desk where Torres sat.

"Governor Torres, we meet again" He greeted, letting a cheerful tone take on his voice. "What a coincidence…"

"Ah, yes the Rouge who stole Duncan Walepole away from us." There was cloaked anger in his voice. "And what business would you have here?"

"I've come for you, of course. Not your life, not yet, as much as that would please me" Torres made sure that Edward lost everything. He wanted to kill him, but he wouldn't. Not yet. He would kill him though, again, but he hoped to have a few of his friends at his side this time "No, my friends here, want your gold…but I want something much more valuable from you. I know you have information on the whereabouts of our good friend, Roberts" He avoided saying "sage" since Thatch was there and he knew the man would scoff.

"And if I refuse to say?" Torres asked. Of course, Edward already knew where he was heading next.

"That is your choice. I won't make you talk, but I also won't stop my friends from putting a bullet in your head" He paced in front of the desk, running his fingers across it, causing a few coins to crash to the floor, pinging as they hit. Torres looked mildly annoyed and he looked…confused. His face may have been calm but his eyes displayed all of the emotion that he wished to hide.

"You would have done well in our Order, I think" His words sent a chill up Edward's spine. "If you'd listen-"

"You and your "Order" can go to Hell. I wouldn't join it if it'd save my life." He said with all honesty. Thatch raised an eyebrow. Edward caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Give the gentlemen their gold and we'll be gone. There's nothing more I want from you, Old Man"

"But you didn't even get what you came for" He was still watching Edward, but he motioned for the guards to give the men some money. Getting rid of them, ensuring their lives were spared.

"Oh, didn't I?" He smiled at Torres and he saw the other man narrow his eyes, just slightly. He was unhappy. Frustrated. Edward hoped he enjoyed the feeling. He turned and walked out of the room, standing and looking out at the fort below them. It was clearly theirs; the men had the few Spaniards left on their knees, hands behind their head.

Thatch joined him and he could tell the older man was grinning. "Good work, Kenway. I knew you could lead your men to take ships, but whole forts? It seems you're here to outdo me in my own work!" He laughed though, clearly in a good mood.

"I just do what I can" He answered. He didn't want all this credit. After all, he knew he'd succeed because he had before. It wasn't anything amazing. He wasn't amazing or anything, he just knew the future. He was assured, he supposed. He was _special_ to Them.

"What's the matter, Kenway?" Thatch was so good at reading him. This was why he was one of Edward's closest friends. He had taught Edward most of what he knew. He owed his life on more than one occasion to Ed Thatch as well.

"I guess, I'm just anxious for what comes next. I've never been good at waiting" He answered honestly. It felt good to be honest, even if it was only for a short while.

"What comes next? You mean spending all this money?" Thatch laughed again. That was as far as he saw it though.

"No, Ed, I'm going after that Roberts fellow." He turned to him. "I know you don't understand and I don't expect you to but I have to go after him. I won't be going back to Nassau with you" He shrugged. "Not right now anyway. I'll be back in a few months"

"Who is this Roberts? Why are you hunting him down?" Thatch was worried and they began to walk away from the room that still held Torres. He was sure Adè was taking care of things in there. He was reliable.

"He's…" How could he explain? "He's a man who…"

"Spit it out Kenway!"

"He's wronged me. And I would like to stop him from wronging me further." He saw Thatch giving him a look. "Don't look at me like that, I know this man. He'd do anything if he knew it would hinder me. Even attack my friends, hurt them to hurt me"

"Oh, so you're worried about me and the rest of the lot are you?" Thatch snorted. "Like you need to be. We're all the able sort, most of us have been here longer than you, have been privateers since you was just a whelp. I doubt there is anything he can do to us that hasn't been done before"

"He could kill you"

"Do you really think he would?" Thatch rolled his eyes. "I think you worry too much. You'll go grey before even I do" He strolled forward, his hands on his hips, head down, thinking. "Do you want me to come with you? To help you hunt him down?"

"No, I'll have help. But thank you" He smiled at his old friend.

"Just be careful. You paint this fellar as dangerous." Thatch was frowning now as he looked back at Edward.

"Now I have you worrying?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood a little. His stomach clenched though, feeling nervous about this next part of his journey. It would be a lot of waiting and watching. He wasn't looking forward to it but as he looked at Thatch, he knew he'd find his way somehow.

"A little, but it's only because you've been strange lately. I do worry about you. You're my protégé!" And then he laughed again, as if it were a joke but Edward knew he truly was worried or he wouldn't have said a thing. He looked at Thatch and he smiled.

"And that should let you know that I'll be just fine" Thatch nodded.

"But if you need help, don't ever be afraid to ask. No shame in depending on your friends" It reminded him too deeply of Ah Tabai's offer. He was thankful though. He was surrounded by so many good people this time, people who supported him no matter what. Of course, he figured it was how he treated them as well.

"Don't worry on it, Thatch. You didn't teach a fool" Thatch made no reply, only walking away, another small chuckle escaping his lips. As he walked away, Edward spotted Adè waiting a respectful distance away. "What is it?" He asked.

"What should we do with the Governor and his men?" He came a little closer as he spoke, so Edward could hear him easier.

"Let them go, the fort is ours and we're leaving. Make sure they board their ship and are gone, but don't hurt them" He ordered. Adè gave him an odd look but nodded his head. "I'll explain it to you later, Adè." He promised and then he was left alone in the smoke and wind.

There were still men milling about. Adè was spreading his orders. Vane came and went for his share. He had no interest in the fort, he just wanted money. Thatch stuck around a little, leaving a few of his men to help with turning the fort from a Spanish one to a Pirate Republic. Torres and his men were forced back to their ship and chased away. Edward knew where they were going and he knew in a few days he would be following. It was only February though…Almost March, but that still left a month to wait.

A month. One more month and he knew the knot in his stomach would unclench and he would finally be able to look her in the eye without worrying that she knew that he knew. He smiled, despite himself. One more month. He had survived two years, what would one more month do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that wraps up the chapters I have for you today. I hope you enjoyed them and I look forward to reading the reviews you leave me.


	10. Truth

**IX. Truth**

_15 April 1717_

All his waiting in Kingston had paid off. The Governor had arrived far after he had, but when he saw him strolling through the streets, two guards following right behind him, Edward knew it was all coming to a boil. He stood with Adè, speaking with him a soft voice, about the plan.

"I'll follow them at a distance and once I know where Roberts is, we capture him" He told the other man.

"The men don't understand what your obsession with Roberts is, Captain. You risk hurting your standing with the crew if you go alone" Of course the lads didn't, but he had given them gold and told most of them to take the day off. He wouldn't be finding Roberts today anyway. His concern was no longer Roberts, it was Mary.

"Don't worry on it. I'll handle the men when I get what I want" He promised his Quartermaster. He meant it. He'd find a way to make up this madness to the men when he was done here. A few raids should quell their nerves.

"You won't get it if Master Kidd gets it first" And Edward turned to see where Adè was pointing. There she stood, holding an apple in her hand, watching Torres and Prins, though not openly. He swallowed hard.

"Go back to the ship Adè. I've got this." And he moved towards where Kidd stood. He approached from behind but she still glanced back and saw him. He put a finger to his lips, urging her to be quiet because Prins and Torres were still too close. He didn't want them to overhear.

As the two older gentlemen began to stalk off, talking of this and that, Kidd turned to him. "Kenway?" She hissed. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" When her voice was so stressed, he could hear the feminine qualities to it. It made him remember that this was the month that everything would change between them – that he hoped it would. Would fate still follow the same hand?

"Prins has the Sage. I'm here to retrieve him." He answered. He followed her as she began ghosting after Prins and Torres.

"The Sage? What do you want me to do, Kenway? I've been tracking this pig for months" Her voice was torn. She clearly wanted to find the Sage but she also wanted Prins and Torres dead. He understood her struggle more than she knew.

"I just need you to hold off until the Sage appears. That's all I ask." He kept his tone calm, reassuring. He would make sure that she had her kills. He knew that Prins would be dead before the month was out for sure. He wished he could tell her that, but he couldn't. This wasn't the time or place.

"Jaysus…Alright. I'll stay my blade, for now. I won't hold off for long though! I've worked too hard to lose this kill" Her tone was a clear warning. He knew she meant it.

Then they fell silent as they moved. Edward didn't follow her lead this time, he moved on his own. He followed after Prins and Torres, knowing where they were going. The graveyard. They entered before the other two, Edward bidding Kidd to flatten herself into the bushes, where her dark hair wouldn't show. He had to be careful of his own clothing. It was so light, it was easy to spot from a distance. White wasn't the most inconspicuous of colors. He saw Kidd watching though, her blade itching for blood.

"Don't move, Kidd" he warned her with a light breath. They lay side by side in the dirt, peeking through the gravestones where Prins and Torres stood.

"Now's the time!" She hissed back.

"Not until we know where the Sage is. Do you want him to get away?" He growled at her. He saw her eyes narrow and her shoulders tensed. Bloody hell, Mary never listened! He actually knew what he was doing this time!

"Here is a portion of your ransom" Torres said, throwing a large bag of coins to Prins. It jingled loudly as it handed in his claw-like hands. "You'll get the rest when I see the Sage"

"Ah…Well then we will make such arrangements. He is currently an "employee" for me and I have him stationed…" Edward cursed internally. Why wasn't he saying where Roberts was working? Then he could let Kidd at the two men and he'd be off to get the Sage. He'd find the location of the Observatory and then… "…Did you hear something?"

"No, did you?" Torres was looking around. He looked nervous. "There was…an incident at the fort I was staying at. A Rouge came and took the fort from us and…"

"I heard from a guard. The rumors spread like fire in this city. Do you think he followed you here?" Prins was backing up and Edward cursed.

"No one did" Torres didn't want to lose the Sage. He was trying to sooth Prins, but Edward knew the man was too nervous, too flighty. He was going to flee. He gave the money back to Torres and he turned, pausing to motion at his guards.

"Find whoever is here. We will meet another day Torres. I expect more money for the danger you've put me in today" Kidd stood, her arm back, a dagger clenched in her fist. She threw it and Prins gave shout. He moved, but not quick enough. Edward saw blood, but then there were guards everywhere. Torres disappeared out of his sight, Prins was one too.

"Just my bloody luck" Kidd growled. "I missed"

"No, you hit him." Edward assured her, standing and drawing his swords. "I saw the blood"

"Anywhere that might be fatal?" She asked, hopeful, but Edward shrugged. He didn't actually know. The guards were closing in now, in a circle, probably planning to come at the two pirates from all sides. Such a simple plan. It would work on most people, but not on Edward and Mary.

Edward dashed forward, his swords at his sides and approached the first man who could barely raise his sword in time. He blocked Edward's left blow but couldn't stop the sword in his right hand from stabbing him in the side. Edward ripped the sword out of him, leaving him to die and moved on to the two beside him. He stabbed them, one in the chest and one in the neck. That was three down.

He turned, looking to see where Mary was with her own fight; she had just taken down her fourth man. His turning had a cost though, the next solider was already upon him and there was no dodging his strike. Edward moved best he could, but he still felt the blade run across his arm. Hot blood spilled down his arm and he let go of his sword on reflex. The guard kicked it, sending clattering against the grave stones. Edward left the blood run freely, instead moving to hold his other sword out so he could defend himself.

"Kenway, duck!" Edward had barely processed her command but he found himself following it. The solider advancing on him took a sword to his throat and Edward straightened as Mary pulled her sword away. He killed another solider then retrieved his sword, slaying the last one with a hit to the knee and then a slash over his throat.

"How fare you, Kidd?" He asked, sheathing his swords and finally checking on his arm. He looked up at her and she was glaring at him. Ah, that's right.

"You cocked up my kill, Kenway" She hissed. He cursed internally, as she was already beginning to back away from him.

"For a better cause. We need to find Roberts as soon as possible!" He pleaded with her.

"You lost your chance, man. I'm going after Prins." And then she turned, running. He cursed aloud this time and ran after her, leaving a trail of blood. He needed to stop and treat himself. This cut was deep. He didn't have time for these games.

"Kidd! Please! Jim! Stop and listen to me!"

"Not this time, Kenway. You lost your chance!" She pushed her way through a crowd, throwing down some coin and it became a panicked race for the coin. Edward wiped his hand in his own blood and arched his hand, splattering the blood against the people in his way. They gasped and startled, drawing away from him, drawing out of his path. If Kidd wanted to play games, he would play.

"Stay your blade! Just a little longer! Please!" His hand reached out, nearly ahold of her coat when she turned sharply to look at him, her hands in her coat, probably reaching for a smokebomb. He didn't hesitate, he tackled her and they rolled along the ground. She was angry and when she was in a temper, she didn't hold back. She punched him, catching him in the lower jaw.

She lifted her hand to punch him again but this time he grabbed her fist. He hated to hurt her but he couldn't treat her special when she was trying to beat the crap out of him. He twisted her arm and she cried out in surprise. He felt her foot connect with his hip, probably aiming for the family jewels, and he was forced to roll to avoid another kick. She pulled herself to her feet, while he was struggling. He felt dizzy…ill even.

"Damn you, old scratch! Keep your natty hands off me!" But she seemed to realize that he wasn't feeling well. He was still bleeding. "Kenway?" She was kneeling by him, reaching to help him up.

"Can't let you kill those men, Kidd. Not until the Sage is located…" With her help he managed to stand, though his hand was clasped on his wound, helping to stifle the bleeding. Running with a deep wound was never a good idea. "Help me find the Sage. I'll help you kill Prins. Deal?"

"You should worry about more than them right now, man." She was searching her pockets and found what she was looking for, a piece of cloth. She tied it on his arm, above the cut on his arm, helping to stop and slow the bleeding. "Go back to your ship, treat that. I'll contact you when I have some information" Her tone had changed, concerned, soft even. He laughed, a bitter sound.

"I'm fine Kidd. I'll be fine. Let me help you locate the Sage." It was a suggestion but one she waved off.

"I'll be faster on my own. Stay in Kingston. As I said, I'll contact you when I've figured out where our men are" She was walking away again. He could only watch her, wishing he could walk beside her. He couldn't though. He hadn't earned that right, not yet.

* * *

><p><em>April 27, 1717<em>

"Kenway." Edward was sitting outside, in the sun, half dozing. Actually he was on a roof, in the sun, half dozing. A bottle that actually contained water sat next to him. His hood was up, shading his eyes. He had managed to get the blood out of his robes and he had stitched them up again. He was looking dashing in his robes, as usual, if he did say so himself. That voice stirred him though and he glanced up, seeing none other than Kidd coming towards him.

"Ahoy, Kidd" He waved and leaned back once more. "Did you find them?"

"Took me twelve days, but aye…I know where they are" She gave him a look. "You seem…smug. Did you know where they were?"

"I knew you would figure it out" He said simply and he stood, stretching. He felt his arm pull a little where he hurt it, but with days of rest he found it was feeling fine. His men were enjoying the resting in Kingston as well. It did them good to spend such time on land.

"Did you now?" She made a face and he found himself smiling. It did her pride some good to be outwitted by him. Or at least he thought so. "What are you doing up here?"

"The breeze is nice. And I wanted to be alone for a little while" He gave her a gentle smile and she seemed to understand that feeling. "Plus…I knew if you needed to find me, you would"

"Truth." She crossed her arms, but was smiling so that was a good sign.

"Now, down to business then, where I meeting you?" Her smile faded and her face became serious once more.

"There" She pointed, out into the distance at a windmill that turned lazily in the wind. He nodded. "Be there just after sunset"

"Aye." He agreed and then she left. He watched her jump from building to building, heading towards the market. Probably to stock up on supplies and send a message to her Brothers and Sisters about her mission tonight. Tonight, Prins would die. Hopefully by her hand so he could hunt Rodgers down himself. He remembered Rodger's gun bumping gently against her forehead, as he threatened her life. It made his blood boil a little bit. Every little thing that Rodgers had done made Edward's blood boil, but the fact that he threatened Mary…Well that was unforgivable.

But he needed to live until Edward knew where the Observatory was. That was years away yet. Years. He knew he could wait if he had to. He knew he could wait out Roberts if he must, but he didn't want to. He wanted to end this now, soon, so that way he knew Mary would be safe.

Thinking of her reminded him that he had to go and tell his crew he would not be returning tonight and to not worry. He didn't have to check in with them but he liked to. He wanted them to think that their thoughts on his actions mattered, because they did. He cared what they though. He had to cater to their needs as well as adhere to his own. It was a careful balance, but one he was happy to take on. It meant things turning out for the better in the long run and that was what was truly important.

So with that thought, he began heading towards the port. He would talk to Adè, talk to his men and then he would figure out what to do. He found his way to the port without really thinking about it. He went back to his _Jackdaw_ and the little of the crew who remained to keep watch over the ship. Adè was among them and he seemed to be overseeing some repairs to the ship.

"Adè!" He called as he boarded the ship and walked towards his Quartermaster. The other man turned, looking at him. "I need to speak with you."

"Aye." He turned back to the men. "You lads know what you're supposed to be doing." Then he walked towards Edward and the two of them walked towards the wheel. When they were out of earshot of most of the men Edward looked over at Adè again.

"I won't be back tonight. Allow yourself some time off too."

"You won't be back at all? Will you be retrieving the Sage tonight?" He didn't like the word Sage, Adè said it bitterly. With some resentment. Edward's smile softened.

"No, probably not but I have some business to attend with Kidd. I caused him some…grief earlier and I owe him" He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. It wasn't. He just wanted to get this day over with, he wanted to meet Mary. He wanted to be truthful with her. That was the plan.

"So you're going to help Kidd then?"

"Aye, that's what I said" Edward turned away.

"Alright, Captain." Adè shook his head, almost as if he were confused and was trying to shake the thought off. "Be careful tonight then. I hope Master Kidd plays it fair."

"Oh he will. Don't you worry about that" And then Edward left to get his own supplies. He knew that Adè deserved some time off and he hoped that he took it. He worked hard to keep the _Jackdaw_ in order and Edward only hoped that he might be able to pay him back in this lifetime.

He couldn't think of that now though. He had supplies to get. Bullets, smoke bombs, other things that might be useful tonight. His fingers slipped into his robes and took ahold of Mary's dagger. He still hadn't returned it, holding onto it like a charm. How long had he kept this thing now? How had he excused himself from returning it to her? He slipped back into his pocket, telling himself that he would return it tonight.

He got the things he needed and took a walk around town, thinking about what would happen that night. He didn't know what he really expected out of himself. How could he change tonight at all? Mary was as stubborn as they came. There was no way she would let him go after Roberts. She would be too afraid of him fleeing. He grew frustrated with himself and he found himself stopping in the street, hands on his hips as he thought of what he might do differently.

_I can convince her Roberts is in the backyard…but wait how would I do that?_

_I can tell her that I'll check the house and she should check the garden and we should meet up…but she would probably figure herself faster…_

_I could…_

_I might be able to…_

_If I…_

Every thought led to a dead end where he couldn't figure out a way to get around Mary. He figured that planning ahead was the worst thing he could do. He would just have to go with what he had. If he figured out a way to keep Robert's hands off her, well that would just make him feel better. If not and Roberts got away tonight…well that would work out too. He would have to talk with her after. The truth was not an easy thing to talk about.

His eyes went to the sky. It was getting late. It would be sunset soon and he was far from the windmill. He began heading that way, a new form of peace in his heart. He would accept what happened tonight, no matter what it was. For good or for ill, what happened tonight, happened. There was no changing it. He couldn't worry about the small things, he had to worry about the lives he wanted to save instead.

Their faces, the blood spilled, the senseless death…Haunting images that would never leave his mind, not even managed to save them.

He began to jog, fearing he was going to be a little late to their meeting. Luckily for him, the sun was just beginning to kiss the sea in the distance as he began to work his way up the windmill. It didn't take him long to scale it high enough to grab one of the blades as it spun past him. That took him to the top where he dropped nimbly onto the roof where Kidd waited, smoking her pipe.

She raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smile on her face. He took a seat next to her and they sat silently, as the sun set behind him. After the world had gone dark, she looked over at him, an amused look still on her features.

"You're very patient tonight, Kenway" She stated. He shrugged.

"I don't have anywhere to be but here. Why rush?" He answered, meeting her eyes. She tilted her head and then took another puff of her pipe before lowering it to her lap. He watched her movements with impatient eyes.

"Yet…you seem in a rush. You're so odd anymore, Kenway. I barely know what to make of it"

"Do you trust me yet?" Maybe this was the most important question, the one he wanted to know the most. She looked down at her pipe, thinking about it and then up to him, meeting his eyes.

"Strangely, yes…Yes I trust you" She shrugged her shoulders and then pointed towards the plantation. "See there? That's where they're keeping the Sage, somewhere in there. There are guards patrolling that property from end to end. Looks to me like they use bells to signal trouble" She pointed out the three bells scattered across the property.

"Alright. So, we take those out and we can move forward." He looked away from her for one moment to watch the guards walking back and forth. When he glanced back at her she licked her thumb and used it to put out the embers in her pipe. She used what ash was left to swipe over her eyes.

"Exactly. I'm glad to know you have a brain in that head of yours rather than just rocks. There are so many men about though so we can't rely on stealth alone…" She put away her pipe and dragged a dagger across her thumb, reddening her lips with her blood. "So…I'll do what I can to distract and draw their attention…" Off came her corset that bound her chest flat. She unbuttoned her coat and undershirt, showing her breast plainly. "…giving you a chance to cut 'em down"

Without warning, his fingers seeming to act of their own accord, reached out and tugged on her bandana, freeing her hair. She seemed shocked, drawing away from him a little, her eyes wide but a steady smile replace that look soon. She grabbed her bandana from his fingers and tucked into a pocket.

"Are you ready, Kenway?"

"Of course" He said, knowing from the look she was giving him, she was a little mystified that he was surprised. Still, she stood and jumped off the windmill. He waited until she had climbed out of the hay to follow.

He watched her as she walked a few steps away, noting how her entire demeanor had changed. She didn't walk like a man anymore, she walked like a woman who was confident in her own skin. She walked like a woman who knew who she was and what she wanted. He had to admire that about her.

"Alright lass, you work on distraction, I'll work on disabling. Meet you at the gate"

She said not a thing more, just nodded and she was off, blending into the night like she was of it. He did much the same and within just a few minutes he had already disabled one of the three bells. It didn't take him long to get them all and be in the bushes by the gate. She joined him a moment later.

"How do we get those gates open?" Edward asked. He knew, but he had to pretend he didn't.

"Wait here." She ordered him and he did as she asked. She left the bushes, circling around, so it looked as if she came from the path. He had to hand it to her, Mary was one hell of an actress. She put on hand under her coat, as if clasping a wound, and began to limp heavily, as if she were hurt.

The guards behind the gate instantly pointed their weapons at her and one called out. "Halt! Stand your ground!"

"Please…please! I-I've been shot! I need aid!" She called to them, her voice rough with what one would assume was pain. She kept her head down and one might assume she might even be crying. Edward was thoroughly impressed, though he had seen this act once before. It was clear it wasn't the first time she had done such.

"Christ, Thompson, look at her! She's hurt!" The second guard had approached the gate, where on the other side, Mary stood trembling gently.

"Dreadfully, sir. I'm poorly and faint!" She claimed, glancing up from behind her hair.

"All right" Huffed the other guard. The gate was opened and Mary limped forward, towards the arm the guard was extending towards her. "Take an arm, lass"

"Oh, bless you lads, bless you!" And then Edward heard, rather than saw, the sounds of two bodies hitting the ground. He darted through the gates to see Mary standing there, her blade bloody and the two men who had been offering her help only a moment ago.

"Some might call his savage" he commented.

"We're at war, Kenway. I don't have time to for kindness or pity for those who stand in my way" She stated it so simply, sheathing her sword.

"Does that include me?" He wondered aloud.

"Depends if you get in my way or not" She answered, her tone going stale. "I'll check the house. You check the garden" He grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Ma….Wait…I'll check the house" She shook him off her, glaring at him. She probably picked out that he had almost said her name. He knew he was in for some shit later now. He guess it couldn't be helped.

"Check the garden, Kenway." And then she was gone, dashing towards the house faster than he could stop her. He cursed and then went along his way. He had to get to the garden, kill Prins and find Mary before Roberts did.

It didn't take him long to skirt around the various guards and get near the pavilion where Prins was lurking. He was smoking his own pipe and looking very nervous. It was a good look for him. He dropped down and Prins turned, his face angry, probably thinking he was a guard sneaking up on him. By the time he had realized his mistake and opened his mouth to shout, Edward had his blade in his throat.

"Do you enjoy seeing an old man suffer?" Spat the slaver as he collapsed to the ground.

"You've causes much suffering yourself so I see no reason for you not to. How many men have you sold? How many families have you ripped apart with your slavery?"

"Ah, you cutthroats and your odd visions of the world. You learn to read so you think yourselves philosophers. Bah!" And then he coughed, splattering his lips with blood. "Disgusting. You think that you own the world when you can't even make it move"

"Not alone, but together…" Edward shrugged. "You will not live to see it either way, Mister Prins"

"Maybe it's better that way if fools like you are going to run it" And then Edward watched as his body went limp. He leaned down, closing the old man's eyes and crept out of the pavilion, heading towards the house. He didn't get far before he heard a cry of pain.

"Mary!" He shouted, hoping to locate her before she was hurt but he saw her thrown against the edge of the balcony. She turned to fight off her attacker, but they grabbed her by the hair and spun her around once more, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her so she couldn't engage her blade. She was still leaned over the edge of the balcony, but Roberts still pointed a gun at her head.

"I found your man, Kenway!" Mary called down to him.

"I remember that one" Roberts pointed his gun down at him briefly, a smile running across his face. "That's one of the Templars from Havana"

"I'm no Templar, mate! I came to save your arse from that slaver. He meant to sell you to the Templars whom would only use you to locate the Observatory" He called up to him. He let Mary lean up and he saw her grimace, glancing back at Roberts, hoping for a moment to get her revenge.

"Funny, last time I saw you, you tried to stick your blade in my throat" Mary's face became shocked at that but Roberts wasn't done talking yet. He seemed to love the sound of his own voice. "Of course, you couldn't do it, could you? You wasn't allowed. You have rules, don't you, lad?" He laughed. "You can't kill me and I bet one of them rules is you can't die. So who are you to them? What makes you _special_? What have you seen?"

"Enough to know who you are, Roberts!" He shouted.

"And what of this lass?" He roared back. "Does she die? Tonight? By my hand? Tell me! _DO I KILL HER?_" His voice was loud enough for all of Kingston to hear. Edward could hear the guards coming.

"Let her go, Roberts! Mary has nothing to do with our quarrel!" He shouted, not caring if they heard him now too.

"Do I kill her? Do I put a bullet in her pretty little head? Do you get to watch as her brains splatter across the ground? Should I kill her? Should I test fate?" He was so focused on taunting Edward, he didn't even realize that Mary was plotting her own escape. Edward wasn't sure what Mary did, but it caused Roberts to yelp and Mary turned to sink her blade in him but he shoved her, hard.

Her arms windmilled as she tried to regain her balance but Roberts had shoved her hard and she went over the side of the railing. Edward started forward, intent on catching her but she caught herself, pulling herself onto the second balcony.

"I guess I don't" Roberts laughed. "Fate has a funny way of working out, I guess" And then Edward heard the sound of his footfalls as he fled. Mary jumped down onto the ground and he walked towards her but she pointed out the guards behind him. He cursed, drawing his sword.

"We need to talk after this" She hissed.

"I know" He answered simply. And they had no more time to talk because they had to fight. Edward didn't keep track this time but he thought perhaps they each killed four or five people in that skirmish.

Then they fled through the fields. There were slaves still toiling out there, even at this hour. Edward urged some of them to run towards their freedom, knowing the Assassins in this city would take them in if they could find their way to them. He urged these slaves to run because they could save themselves, they could change fate. Even if it were only a small bit, it was still fate.

Edward and Mary ran until they escaped the property and even then didn't stop until they found themselves on a deserted beach quite far from the rest of Kingston. Here, he allowed himself to stop and sit on the sand, panting for the distance he ran. It had been a while since he had to run so far. His older self never could have done that. How nice it was to be young again.

Mary wasn't having any of this "resting" shite though for she walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar of his coat and shoved her hidden blade against his throat.

"Talk!" She snarled. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"We have a lot to talk about, Mary. If you'd let me go, I'd be more than happy to explain." He said, keeping his cool. To snap at her, to be aggressive, now would drive her away. He had to stay calm, he had to reassure her. She searched his face and finally sighed, dropping her arm to her side but she didn't let go of him for a moment. He reached up to touch her face and she flinched away, dropping him. She paced away from him.

"Don't move. I'm going to get some wood for a fire and then we'll sit and talk" She stormed away, towards the foliage and he sat where he was, sighing to himself.

This was going to be one hell of a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is going to be...special. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave me a few reviews. I'll see you next chapter.


	11. Truth's Madness

**X. Truth's Madness**

Mary Read wanted answers. Would she get them from Kenway? Probably not. Or maybe she would. The Kenway she _knew_ or more easily said, the Kenway that she had _met_ was a reckless, churlish, greedy fucking bastard. But the Kenway sitting on the beach, waiting for her return was…hew was something else. Someone else. He was calm, collected, trained, disciplined. Nothing that she was used to. Nothing that she knew of.

He knew things he shouldn't. She already realized that. It made her nervous, she didn't like it.

She found herself testing him again. She sat in the darkness of the foliage, watching Kenway sit on the beach. She expected him to get impatient, to walk away, to leave her. He didn't. He sat there and watched the sky. He whistled to himself but never moved from where she told him to sit. It wasn't the Kenway she knew. She felt frustrated by him. He wasn't doing anything she expected.

Finally, after over an hour of waiting for him to leave, she turned and went to actually get the wood she had promised she was getting. She came back a short while later to find that he had created an area for her to pile the sticks. There was a circle of stones in the sand and she realized that he had known she was watching him. She dumped the sticks in the circle, feeling her face flush with…what was the emotion washing over her? Frustration, embarrassment. She was considered a Master Assassin after all! She should have been able to fool old Kenway!

But she couldn't…

He had a lot of explaining to do.

She didn't speak as she got the sticks set and the fire going. Only after, when she had sunk into the sand in front of the warm fire did she dare to open her mouth. She needed those moments to calm her thoughts and the anger in her heart. So when she looked up at him, she saw he was standing. He moved to sit next to her, giving her a few inches of space of course, and looked over at her expectantly.

"Tell me everything. I want the truth"

"Of course, you deserve nothing less, Mary" Edward agreed. The way he said her name annoyed her! Like a prayer, like it was...important. Why? He was silent though, looking at the fire. Finally he looked at her and the saddest smile she'd ever seen him wear came across his face. "You're beautiful, you know that Mary? It's so nice to see you…like this rather than…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're acting strange tonight, Kenway" She stated, ignoring his comment. "Or…well you've been strange since…"

"Since 1715." He answered her. "Since I came back in Nassau with my ship"

"Aye. What happened to you out there Edward?" And she couldn't stop the worry from showing. Despite everything, Edward was her friend. He may have been a right pain in the arse, he may have been someone she couldn't stand at times and yes, he was hiding something from her but she still cared a great deal for him.

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"What reason would you have to lie to me?" She countered.

He laughed. "True enough. I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this at least." He looked into the fire again and she waited. He seemed to be gathering himself. "I don't…I don't know how much I can tell you. I don't know how much I _want_ to tell you. It's really…It's just fucked up."

He fell silent again, seemingly irritated but Mary had a feeling that he was irritated with himself rather than with her. They were silent again for a long moment and she waited. She didn't know what to say. She just watched him, waiting for him to be ready to go on. Finally he took a deep breath.

"I woke up on that beach in 1715 once and I took that chance and wasted it. I wasted everything, everyone. I didn't care about anything else but my own needs, playing at a façade that I was doing it all for my wife, for Caroline. I wasn't. I was being a greedy fucking sod and I knew it. I just didn't want to say it out loud. I never did, you know. Damn near twenty years later and I didn't have the stones to admit that I was a greedy fucking sod"

"Twenty years? Edward…its only been two…" She didn't understand. She felt her brow furrow with her confusion. She didn't know what he was talking about, he wasn't making any sense.

He pulled his knees towards his chest, throwing his arms loosely over them. He glared at the fire and she could see the frustration clearly on his face. He wanted to explain but he wasn't…or rather he couldn't. Something was keeping him from outright saying it. Then she remembered something he had said before, something she hadn't understood at the time. Her heart thudded painful in her chest as the realization hit her. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Twenty extra years of pain…" She stated, her voice just above a whisper. Edward looked at her and nodded stiffly, his lips pressed together. "So…you lived twenty years from now?" He nodded again. "But you're…reliving it?" A third nod. She felt like her head was spinning, it was a lot to take in. How?

"The First Civilization" He stated, as if reading her mind and just like that it all made sense. Of course it was them. They would have had a way to what…make him relive his life over again? But why? Perhaps he knew but couldn't explain. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"You've lived through all this once. You said you knew what type of man Roberts was, but what you meant is that you know what type of man he will be" She wasn't asking questions anymore. She was making statements. It was slowly all coming together. No wonder Edward had seemed so stressed…and yet…

She remembered how he had looked at her when he had returned to Nassau with his _Jackdaw_. Like a man dying of thirst getting a drink of cool mountain water. She could only imagine that meant that she was not in his future. _You're beautiful_ he said. She felt her brow wrinkle once more while she thought that over. She had not really been listening or reacting to his words then but he had said it so plainly. He had said it like he meant it. Did they have a falling out or did something happen to her?

"What happens to me?" She asked, unable to stop herself. He just looked at her a long moment and then he looked away. In the flickering firelight, she saw a single tear run down his face. He didn't speak and that spoke volumes. One wasn't supposed to question fate and she had. Now she knew the answer, but she doubted he would be sitting here so calmly if it were any time soon. "What becomes of us then, Kenway? Does something…happen? Is that why you're so…" Her sentence drifted off.

"Nothing. Nothing happens with us. I never allowed myself to take my sights off the mountain of gold I was sure the world owed me. So I lost everything" He swatted at the sand, anger clear in his voice. "I lost you. I lost everything. I didn't deserve you anyway"

"Kenway, you're talking like…" Like what? She didn't want to examine it too closely, she didn't want to open up a book she wasn't supposed to read. She shouldn't even be talking to him about this. She wanted to ask though…how did she die? What happened to their friends? To Nassau? To Edward? To his wife? Did he find happiness? Did she before she died?

"I care for you greatly Mary. You've always been a good friend to me, better than I ever deserved" He leaned his head back to look up at the sky. "If I had any sense in my head, I'd tell you to walk away. Leave the West Indies and never come back. Join up with the Assassins anywhere else. If I had any sense I'd go right back to Bristol, grab my wife and….Run. Leave. Go. Join up with the Assassins where ever I end up." He stood and she found herself standing too. "But I don't have any sense and when it boils down to the bone, I'm still a selfish man. I want you here too much to chase you away"

He was suddenly too close for her liking and she realized that Edward was a man who carried much pain in his chest. He was tired and scared. He knew the fates of his friends, of the people he cared for and it was his burden to watch it all happen again. After all, how could he stop fate? If she were to die, she would do it again. Knowing her fate didn't change anything, everyone died at one point or another. All she could hope was to walk into it with dignity.

His hands rested on her shoulders and he leaned down, just a little for she was only an inch shorter than him, so their eyes met. Their faces were so close and she felt herself stiffing, wondering what angle he was playing at. He trusted her but even trust only went so far.

"I will protect you Mary Read, I swear it upon my life. If there is one thing I can save, it will be you. You showed me so much. You are my Mentor, despite everything. I…I admire you greatly" Then he let go and he stepped away, looking off to the side. "I should go."

"Don't" She found herself saying. She didn't know why she was bidding him to stay, what she hoped to gain. "Tell me more. Some good things. There have to be good things. I won't believe a boozy swiltub like you lives only a life of grief"

"Boozy swiltub? Have you been talking to Rhona?" A smile finally came across his features.

"Ah, yes. She told me how you assisted her in Havana. She also told me how she knew you. She lived in Bristol for a time correct?" Mary was trying to keep on a lighter subject, though her mind was racing with what she had learned from him.

"Correct." He said simply, but she could see how distant he was. How sad he really was. She realized how much he had been struggling with what he knew would happen and had happened. She suddenly felt like a bad friend.

"Have things happened exactly as they did?" She was curious. "Wait, I suppose we wouldn't have had this talk last time…"

"No we didn't" He laughed, smiling again at last. "You're still much the same, Mary…And it gives me hope"

"I give you hope?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"You always did." He reached out and gently slapped her shoulder. "You were my Mentor. My inspiration to…to be better" He closed his eyes, and she frowned a little.

"I'm here now, Edward. And I'll be here." She didn't know why she wanted to comfort him. She did though, she wanted him to know it would be okay. "I'll always be with you"

"Don't." He snapped suddenly. "Please…don't say that. Don't say it like that" The pain was raw in his voice. She had never seen anyone like this, it was so odd. Especially to see Edward so raw, a man whom she had always seen so controlled. He had always seen so sure. To see him in such pain disturbed her. Worse, it made her feel bad for him.

"Kenway…"

"I can't explain Mary and I don't expect you to understand but…I hope you'll be by my side. I'm sure the Mentor would understand if you'd help me. I…I talked to him about this. He understood, he guessed. And in time, I will join them, I will join you." His words were so serious and she wasn't sure if she was really talking to Edward Kenway, a man who claimed he was a greedy sod himself. It didn't seem real, he didn't seem real. Or maybe how he was and how she remembered him was so skewed that she didn't know what to make of it.

They were both silent for a moment, with her not knowing what to say, not knowing if she wanted to comfort him or chide him. Finally he looked up at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Enough of this. How about you fix yourself and this boozy swiltub will take you out for a drink? Like old times?" She wanted to say no, that she had things to do but that smile on his face convinced her otherwise. He was carrying, as he had said, twenty extra years of pain. She wondered what he had seen to make him the way he was now and shrugged the thought aside. She had to focus on the now, as she always had.

"That sounds fair enough. You made me lose one kill after all, I'd say you owe me a drink" And she let herself smile, nice and easy as she began to fix her hair. She knew she'd have to keep her eye on Edward. The truth he had revealed to her could lead to two paths: madness or happiness. Which would he end up in she wondered?

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Mary chapter! I miss writing for her so I decided every once in a while we'll get a peek in her mind, but this story IS Edward's and it will mostly be from his perspective. I hope you all enjoyed it from Mary's though. Anyway, have a good day, see you next time!


	12. Very Best For You

_10 July 1717_

_My beloved_

_I do not know what ghost has posed you, but I will not even humor the idea. I do not know what has happened to you but you promised two years and it has been well over that. I keep hoping to hear of your return and yet, you're never on the docks when I manage my way down to that end of town. My father has become overbearing and I know if you returned home he might relent and I could once more be free to live as I please, with the man I love. Edward, I know you think you are doing us good, but all you are doing is breaking my heart. Please return to me. I love you. I miss you. I fear for you. _

_Yours always,_

_Caroline_

* * *

><p><em>19 November 1717<em>

_Dearest Caroline,_

_You cannot understand why I pressure you to divorce me and live your life as you please. You will find a man who will love you more than I ever could. Waiting for me will bring you no happiness, Caroline. If you were wise, you would leave me. If I were wise, I would force you. I am saying this because I love you Caroline, because I want the very best for you. So please, reconsider what I have said. Just trust me._

_I will love you no matter what you chose._

_Edward_

Edward sent the letter knowing that whatever she sent back, whatever her reply, he would refuse to answer it. He had to make her believe that he had given up on their relationship and if worse came to worse, he would simply just begin to use harsh words. He had to get her to give up, else she would fall into the same fate she had before. For her sake, for Jennifer's sake, he would make her let go of him and move on.

No matter how it broke his heart.


	13. Sickness

**XI. Sickness**

_December 18, 1717_

_Nassau_

Edward stood in the swamps of Nassau, waiting. There was a small camp on one of the islands and he was there, tending the fire. It was a private place. Not many came here for fear of the crocodiles that swam beneath them. Some didn't even like taking boats out here, for fear the crocs taking a bite out of their boat as well. He sat, waiting for her to show and he didn't have to wait long. She appeared from the darkness like a ghost. She landed strongly near the fire and walked over to the log he had sat on during his period of waiting. She sat on the far side, giving his room as she always did. She seemed to sense his somber mood though. She didn't say anything like she usually did. They usual came here to talk privately about different things; Assassins, Templars that were running about, and sometimes, if his mood was right, the future.

He could be himself, she could be herself and he could silently admire her. He could sense her watching him carefully during these times and he supposed that was the reason she sat so far from him. Some part of him wished he could take her hand and say those soft things that men said to women they were courting but he knew Mary would have none of it. She was not a regular woman. She was a person to be respected and he did. He respected her enough to keep his thoughts to himself. He had slipped once but never again.

He had to respect that she had not reacted to his words and move on.

So they sat in silence while he mulled over his potential divorce with Caroline. He just wished she'd get the papers drawn up and send them to him. She needed her freedom. She needed to leave him. For her sake, for Jennifer's sake. He would miss her, if he never got to meet his daughter and he would hate to let her be raised by another man but…at least Caroline would be alive. Caroline would live and that was the most important thing for him. He put her life above his own happiness. He looked at Mary and knew he would do the same for her. That he would do anything to protect her.

"What's the matter, Kenway? An old salt like you usually isn't in a brooding silence _this_ long" She said, leaning back a little, looking at her hidden blade in the firelight.

"Just…" He felt pain constrict his throat. "Having a rough time with my wife"

"Why don't you send for her, bring her to your compound?" She suggested.

"I can't. I wouldn't want her there. I don't want my daughter around…all that"

"You…have a child?" Mary seemed stunned by the information and he looked at her with one of the sad smiles his face was getting to know too well.

"I do. Not…that I'm supposed to know about her yet." He felt his heart hurt at the thought of his Jennifer once more. She looked so like her mother, so bright and beautiful with a fierceness that was hard to come by.

"I keep forgetting what you…told me. Or I like to think that you lied to me. Or…I don't know. I want to forget what you told me" She admitted. It seemed she didn't like admitting her own weakness, her own fear of the future, but he admired her more so for saying something.

"It's not that you want to forget. You want to forget your own fate" He stated, knowing it to be true. He looked away from her, feeling sour with himself. "Tosh, I never should have told you"

"You didn't say it" She reminded him.

"I didn't have to." He gave her a look, turning his blue eyes back to her and trying to meet her brown ones, and she ignored it. Dropping her eyes downward. He wished he could take her hand, just for the comfort, but he knew that was beyond the limits of their friendship. She sighed and stood, moving some sticks in the fire.

"Edward, you didn't have to tell me, that's true. But you didn't answer other questions that I found much more pressing." She gave him a sharp look and he smiled at her, lifting his hands as if in surrender.

"I can't give away all my secrets" He state with a laugh.

"Then at least give me some."

"I gave you plenty. Mull over them for a few years" He waved her comment off and she sighed, taking a seat. She was silent as she prepared her pipe to smoke. He didn't know why she did that, perhaps it was just a habit. He had seen her smoke a few times in Nassau and of course in Kingston but after that…he had not really seen her smoke often.

"So, your wife…" She prompted again. He looked at her, his blue eyes flashing a warning in the firelight.

"I'm trying to get her to send me papers for a divorce" Pain once again constricted his throat and Mary's brow furrowed. She tapped her pipe and brought a match up to it. She held it and looked at him, her brown eyes prompting him to explain. "She was born into a merchant family and I was just a sheep farmer. Our love, our union…was the source of gossip for months in Bristol. She left everything behind for me. Her father gave her nothing when she married me, spurning the relationship he had set about for her." He explained.

"So why don't you just go back to her? Forget us." Her voice was bland when she said that, but he could sense how much she disliked the idea. She didn't want him to really leave them. He didn't really want to leave them either.

"I can't" He told her. "When I left Bristol, it was under threat. Caroline's father is a Templar"

"Hm, well I can see where that would be a problem. Why don't you kill him then?" She asked.

"I'm not an Assassin" He shook his head, a bitter look on his face. "And I don't want to anger Caroline by killing her father. I have no idea how she would react to that" On one hand, her father was an evil, lying bastard. On the other hand, he was her father. He was sure that perhaps there were some redeeming qualities to Emmett Scott. Not many, but there had to be few at least. Edward didn't want to believe that anyone was completely evil or completely good.

"Why not ask us to?" She stated.

"It's my family, its my problem. I can't dump that on anyone else, Mary" He shifted some of his hair out of his face and he stared hard into the fire as if there might be an answer there. There of course was none. So he just simply sighed to himself. "Someday I'll handle it, but…I just can't…" He couldn't upset Caroline like that.

"You really love her don't you?" Her voice was soft and he was silent for a moment after she asked. The flames crackled. He wanted to say yes, but the truth was…well the truth was, while he loved Caroline dearly…His shoulders sagged. How could he ever explain it when he didn't even understand it? He loved Caroline and wanted to return to her, but he was so thankful for all that Mary ever did for him. He owed it to her to stay here, to protect her in the way only he could.

He was silent for a long time. Perhaps Mary took it the wrong way or perhaps she understood. He could never really tell with her. It was hard. She was a hard person to read. Not because she meant to be but because she could sit in the same kind of silence if she was angry, sad, happy or just thinking. They didn't speak for a long time and the conversation lulled. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just silence between them. It was probably late when Mary stood, stretching.

"I'm going to be leaving Nassau for about a month" She stated.

"You have a contract?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Yes. It shouldn't take long though. Will you be here when I return?" She asked. He shrugged, unsure. She frowned.

"Have you become so used to my company, Mary?" He asked her with a smile.

"It's not that…" She hissed, her arms crossed across her chest, her eyes narrowing at him. He smiled at her and then stood as well.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to track me down if needed" He reached out and slapped her shoulder gently. His face grew more serious. "Be careful out there Mary"

"Same to you, Kenway. Goodness know you'll surly find yourself in some trouble before the month is out" He laughed, but the look on her face was serious. "I'll be back next month" She reminded him.

"I'll wait for you Mary" That seemed to be what she wanted to hear. She walked off into the darkness of the swamp. He didn't hear her climb a tree or touch the water. She was gone. But, he knew she'd be back. She promised.

* * *

><p><em>January 1718<em>

_Nassau_

Edward sat alone at the Old Avery, trying to gather his thoughts. He took a drink – or tried to, but quickly found his drink empty. He looked at it, a little stunned and wondered when he had finished it off. How did he drink without thinking about it? Was his mind wandering so far? He had only this one though, so he knew he wasn't drunk. Not yet at least.

"Anne, another drink" He called to the barmaid. She had been working here since last year. She had come with her husband, James. Edward knew it wasn't his idea that his young, beautiful, willful wife be working at the most popular bar in Nassau. It was even more popular now with her here.

She came storming down the steps, blowing her red hair out of her face. Her corset was tight that day, pushing her breasts nearly out of her shirt. Her skirt was hiked up today and it was hard not to stare at her ass when she walked by. Edward calmly reminded himself that he was a married man and when she sat the drink in front of him, leaning over a little more than necessary, he kept his eyes on her face. He forced a smile onto his face.

"Anything else, Captain Kenway?" She asked, a smile touching her face and it was one of _those_ smiles. She clearly wanted to give him a lot more.

"That'd be all Anne. Thank you" She stood up with a huff and walked away muttering about not being thanked properly. He rubbed his forehead, looking at his drink once more. He knew that Anne was trouble and that she'd cause her own share in the future, namely in having her affair with Rackham. He tried to push the thought away, but it just caused worry to eat him up. There was another thing bothering him.

This was it. This was the year that one of his beloved friends would die. Thatch would be dead before the year came to a close if fate had anything to say about it. Of course, Edward couldn't let that happen.

Just at that moment his thoughts were interrupted by Jack's voice calling "Sweet Lady Anne!" and the sound of him falling onto the floor, catching himself with his face. Edward glanced back where the drunkard sat and heaved a sigh. It was a wonder Anne ever fell for him. Just then he heard the gruff voice he'd come to know all too well. He drained the rest of his cup, slamming it down and walked to the edge of the railing, looking down at the three pirates below him in time for Vane to scream;

"Bag of shite! Do you hear me? It's a bag of bloody shite! It's a ruse! It'll keep us soft before they attack Nassau! You'll see! You'll all see! Mark me! Mark me!" He was in a fever, screaming his words to the heavens as much as at the older two pirates.

"Shut the fuck up, Vane" Thatch growled. "You've been marked." He sighed, crossing his arms and then looking at the other two men. He caught sight of Edward standing above and motioned with a jerk of his head for him to join the trio. He jumped the railing landing next to Vane who about jumped out of his skin to see Edward suddenly there. "It's no ruse though. I heard it straight from the mouth of a greasy Bermudan captain. There's a pardon on offer for any pirate that wants it"

Edward knew this day would come too soon. The beginning of the end for Nassau. He didn't speak, but Ben spoke up next. Edward wished he could stop his words. It showed how much he had distanced himself from them, though Edward had tried so, so hard.

"Ruse or not, I think it's plain for any to see that the British plan to return to Nassau. Up in arms, no doubt. We need a plan" They all glanced at Vane, knowing he was in a fit and would be no help to them.

"Go get a drink, on me" Edward suggested to the man. Veins seemed to pop out of his neck.

"I don't need a bloody drink!" He snarled. Edward just brushed him off. He knew the man was in one of his moods and very little would calm him. Still, as they waited a moment, he stomped towards the stairs and up into the Old Avery. He could see Ben physically relax when Vane was out of their sight. They all turned and began to walk away slowly.

"In absence of any clear ideas, I say we lay low. No piracies and no violence. Do nothing to ruffle the King's feathers for now" Ben suggested and Edward saw that it ruffled Thatch's feathers that it be suggested. The man stood straighter, a dark look coming into his eyes.

"Preserving the King's plumage is no concern of mine, Ben!" He snapped at his longtime friend. They stopped and glared at each other.

"It will be when he sends his soldiers to scrub this island clean of our residue! Look around you, man! Is this cesspool worth dying for?" Ben snarled, gesturing at a man pissing against the corner of a house, giggling to himself all the while. He didn't even pull up his pants all the way, before stumbling away, his dick half hanging out. Edward turned away from the sight and he saw Thatch spit at the man, though it missed by several feet.

"This. Is. Our. Republic! Our Idea! The one we worked so fucking hard to form! A free land for free men, remember?" Thatch spat at Ben. "So maybe it's filthy to look at but ain't it still an idea worth fighting for?" Edward stayed silent but he had a feeling that Thatch was wishing he would speak.

"We've worked hard for this idea, Ben. You and Thatch and Kidd has." He stated, trying to come to Thatch's aid. He knew it was in vain, but he wanted to draw Ben back to them, avoid his betrayal if he could. He didn't want to kill Ben again.

Ben turned on him. "And where is Kidd, pray tell? He is hardly here anymore. I see him around you more than us. He has given up on this idea! Just as we should!"

"He has not!" Edward snapped, wanting to defend Mary. "Kidd just has…"

"Has, what, lad?" Ben growled. Edward stayed silent, not wanting to tell them what was none of their business. Ben turned away from him with a grunt. "When I look on the fruits of years of labor all I see is sickness. Idleness. Idiocy." He seemed saddened by this and they began walking again. They followed after him.

"Not a sunbeam of difference between hear and London then, eh?" Thatch said, with a sly bit of anger in his voice.

"With a wide view, we're not doing so bad" Edward commented, as if reading a line from a page. There was no passion in his voice. If the others noticed it, they didn't say anything. They were too caught up in their own thoughts.

"Aye, at a distance, Nassau may look fine but at it's core there is a disease I cannot stomach"

"Sickness can be cured, Ben. Once we have the right medicine" Reading lines off a page again. No passion in his voice. He was just saying it to say it. He didn't care if they heard. He had to say these lines to get to the next ones. To figure out how he was going to save them. He had to save them. He had to save Ben by not letting him be a traitor, he had to save Thatch but not letting him retire. He had a plan, almost. Kind of.

"A corpse cannot be reanimated though!" Ben snarled, seeming frustrated. They stopped once more, on the beach, looking out at the waves.

"I can't believe the shite I'm hearing drop from your lips!" Thatch was suddenly in Ben's face and yelling, his own face all red with his anger. "Why not take the pardon now and be down with it?!" He hardly paused for breath. Ben had grabbed ahold of his coat and was ready to throw the larger man to the ground. Edward feared a brawl may break out between the two.

He hurried forward and shoved them apart. "Peace! Both of you!" He waited until they had both calmed, at least a little. Thatch's eyes were still fixated on Ben, burning with anger. "We can satisfy both aims if we work together. Find medicines to ease our burdens here, but in a way that don't attract attentions!"

He saw them both look at him and then he saw their shoulders relax. His did as well and he dropped his arms, glancing between the two of them. Thatch shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'd wager the nearest doctor is sitting pretty in Havana. Not a place I mean to go."

"We'll figure something else out. What about that Spanish Fleet that sunk two years back in that hurricane? That'd have some medicine, all sealed up in glass vials" Edward suggested. Ben frowned, not sure of the idea but Thatch's eyebrow raised in thought.

"We'll need a diving bell to reach those depths"

"This is a plan I can stand behind. Find medicines without stirring up trouble. Agreed, Thatch?" Ben stated, crossing his arms.

"Agreed, aye." Thatch didn't sound happy "Meet me near the wrecks when you're able Kenway" Thatch slapped his shoulder. He gave a glare to Ben and began to walk away.

"Keep your cannons corked, Thatch" Ben called. Thatch didn't even turn around but Edwards aw the stiffening of his shoulders. He was mad

"Piss off Ben!" He snarled and then hurried away. He wasn't happy though, that much was clear.

Edward stood on the beach, feeling his head begin to pound. This was annoying. He hated to see them fighting like that. It wasn't good, not for anyone. Yet, here they were fighting like children over a new toy. He had to fix his somehow but he also had to try and find medicine with Thatch. That headache seemed to spread throughout his body, making him ache. He was too old for this adventure. Mentally, he was too old. Physically he supposed he was just right.

He began to head towards the beach when he spotted a familiar dark-haired pirate walking towards him. He smiled. Mary. There was always hope. She was the hope lighting up this dark path. Someday, somehow, things would change. He would make sure of it. For now he waved, motioning that he was leaving himself. She gave him a look and she nodded, ever so slightly. What did that mean?

Then she pointed to her own ship.

Ah, she would follow. Hopefully she was the ace he needed to change this whole mess. Hopefully something better would come out of this. He knew there was a lot of room for failure, but he always had luck on his side – he just needed it to extend outside himself this one time.

* * *

><p>AN: And here is another chapter. I haven't quite decided how things may go from here, so it may take a little longer to get the next chapter out and besides that with the holiday season...Well I just hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave some reviews and see you guys next time!


	14. Conflict

**XII. Conflict**

_April 1718_

"Oh bloody hell" Edward cursed to himself. He knew Adè was looking with a scowl at the wreckage leftover by the battle between The _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and whatever ship Thatch had chosen to pick a fight with. Wreckage littered the waters, bodies floated on the waves, blue tinged with red. The sight of this reminded Edward of the failure that was to be had. He could not fail, he would not. To fail would mean that he would lose one of his closest friends. He couldn't stand the thought.

Mary stood on the other side of him, her brown eyes grim. She glanced towards him; her eyes lingering on his fingers, which were clenched so tightly on the wheel's pegs that that his knuckles were white. He knew that his Quartermaster and his friend were both worried about him and his only worry was on Thatch. He thought of Thatch when he died, the blood running off his face, the fear of his own mortality in his eyes…

"_In a world without gold, we could have been heros!"_

Heros indeed.

Would a hero turn his back on his friends? Leave them to die? Leave them to betray? Leave them to rot? No, Edward refused to think in any world, gold or not, would he have become a hero. Not the way he had once been. Not even now. He swallowed hard and he felt himself trembling with internal rage. He blamed himself so. He knew it was unhealthy but those he could blame, blame healthily, were very far out of his reach. He suddenly felt a hand on his elbow and he was drawn out of his own mind. He looked at Mary who was giving him a worried look, her brows all pinched.

"Are you okay?" She asked and she asked it slow, as if she were talking to someone who didn't quite understand her. Adè was giving him a funny look and he realized that Mary had probably asked him that a few times now. He forced his shoulders to relax and he forced a smile.

"I'm fine, just worried for Thatch. Damn this fog is thick, ain't it?" And like that the subject was changed. Adè went on about it but he saw Mary's eyes narrow. She wasn't dumb. She knew. She knew that something was wrong, that there was something he wasn't telling them. He didn't look at her. He said the reason he wasn't was because he had to look ahead, to watch the waters, but the truth was he was afraid. He was afraid if he met her eyes again she'd read what was wrong out of them.

Thatch was going to die. Soon. April wasn't a stone's throw from November. Edward remembered the date and he could guess the time. He had to find a way to keep the man from retiring. Perhaps they could save Nassau…

No, no…Too big of goals. He had to focus. The little things, save Thatch, save Ben, save Mary. Save whoever he could. He had to save who he could. Those who couldn't be saved…he tried. He would have to say he tried. He had to save Thatch though. He had to save Mary. He owed both of them so much. He had an awful feeling he would not be saving Ben, but Mary, but Thatch. They would not slip so easily between his fingers this time. He would not let them go so softly. They would stay with him, even if he had to rip them from fate's design.

"Ahoy, Captain! There's the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ and she looks in a bad way!" Adè called out, pointing. He could see the crew on the shore, fighting for their lives.

"Take the wheel! I'm going ashore!"

"The crew will understand! Beat to quarters, lads! We're sailing into hell!" Adè grabbed the wheel, steadying it in his hands. "We'll circle, keep watch!" Edward didn't stop to reply, he was running towards the edge of the ship.

"Wait, Kenway, I'm comin' with you!" And when he dove into the water, he was not alone, Mary cutting into the water beside him. They swam and reached the shore at the same time, drawing their swords as soon as the water was at their hips.

"Did all your book-learning prepare you for a scuffle of this sort, Mister Bonnet?" He heard Thatch call and Edward felt his heart hammer. Bonnet. The good natured man who he had tried to assist in Havana. He had warned the man away from being a pirate, but for being such a gentleman he had a queer sense of adventure.

"Not in the least, sir, no!" The man called back, just barely dodging a sword swipe that would have left him without a leg. He balked and backed away, only to run into another man. They both went down in a tangle of legs and swords.

"For certain, there's more to be learned by doing than reading." Thatch roared, laughing his fool head off. "Remember that Mister Bonnet!"

"Thatch!" Edward cried. "You stirred up a nest of trouble!" He was sour with his mentor. He was. He let the look stay on his face, even as he cut down a man between him and Thatch. Kidd followed along with him, cutting down men as she went. Her sword was already slick with blood. Thatch turned to look at the two.

"In the services of a noble cause" He mock bowed and a man tried to take advantage of that. Thatch turned and opened up a new hole in his throat for his trouble. "I see you brought Kidd with you. Been too long since I lay eyes upon him"

"I've been busy." Mary replied, shoving her sword into a poor man's gut.

"Well, there is a galleon nearby, hopefully filled with medicines. You've heard of Nassau's troubles, eh Kidd? Let us crack these lobsters right quick and we'll catch up to her!" Edward didn't reply and nor did Kidd, for they focused on, as Thatch had put it, cracking the lobsters.

Edward glanced towards Stede and he was trying to parry with a man with four times his experience. "Oh God! Some aid here! Edward! Thatch! Please!" Bid the man and Edward sighed, turning towards his friend. He inserted his hidden blade into the man's throat and Bonnet fanned himself as if he were going to faint. He might. He was not cut out for this work.

"Easy, Bonnet. Keep your back to the sea!" Bonnet nodded and Edward turned back to the fray, though there wasn't much of one left. Kidd was kicking a dead body off her sword, Thatch was looking about for survivors. "You don't do nothing subtle, do ya, Thatch?" He snapped at the elder man, marching over towards him.

His mentor gave him a fierce grin. "Legends ain't born from mildness" And he would be a legend, that was for sure. Just then he saw a galleon sailing past their small island and Thatch cursed.

"Ge-Gentlemen!" Stede called, "I believe that would be our galleon!"

"Back to my ship, lads, quick as you please." Thatch was already running towards his ship. He and Kidd followed suit, Bonnet following behind. He thought about sending Mary back to his _Jackdaw_ but he didn't want to force her. She was following because she wanted to or perhaps she wanted to see what happened next, what he had gone through.

He remembered her dying in his arms.

He saw her running beside him, her clothes flecked with blood.

The two images repelled each other and for a moment, Edward felt a little faint, like the memories were beginning to clash. The man he was then and the man he was now were not allowed to exist together. He was changing things. He was changing fate. It was not boding well for his mind. Was that the price he would pay?

He would gladly pay it. He'd pay it a hundred times over.

He forced himself to focus as he boarded Thatch's ship. He hurried to the helm and took it. "Call it out!" He yelled to Thatch. He noticed his voice was strained. Mary noticed too but he doubted anyone else did.

"Loose the mains! And head straight for that bloody ship! We'll have our medicines in little time at all!"

Edward did as he said, chasing down the damnable Man O'War. Thatch ordered all cannons focused on it and there was a deafening boom, so much louder than the _Jackdaw_'s when its cannons fired. They seemed to fire in rows, one after another, noises and smoke piling upon themselves. They circled and fought, holes cut into both ships, but finally they broke the other, its main mast collapsing.

"We're short on powder, Captain!" A man called from the deck below. Thatch said some creative curses and Edward frowned at his friend and mentor.

"I'm seeing the devil you promised, Thatch" He said to the other man. It was clear that Thatch was seeing red, that he was ready to sink the other ship out of spite. He wished he could convince him that any other way was the right way. He saw Mary's eyes grow dark, but she did not comment.

"I'd have shown them my angel if they'd take quarter. No going back now. Ram the bastard! Send 'em to hell! We'll board them and find the captain and we'll _end_ this!" Thatch snarled. Edward did as ordered, ramming the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ into the other ship. Edward handed the wheel off to another and he, Mary, Thatch and others boarded.

Edward was trying to find the captain first, trying to end his life before Thatch got ahold of him, knowing he was in for a cruelty otherwise. He had a feeling that Mary was doing the same. Human decency was hard to hang onto when one was mad, or when one was used to getting their way. Pirates were used to getting their way and Thatch was also in a frightful temper. Never the best combination.

"You bloody fucking pirate!" He heard a man scream and Edward turned towards the noise. He saw Thatch towering over the captain who was on the ground with a knife in his knee. Mary met his eyes and they both hurried to either side of Thatch, ready to protect him if the ship's crew tried to rebel but as Edward looked around, there was no hope for that. Thatch's crew had swords and guns everywhere, most of the men of this ship were already on their knees. Edward looked at the malice in their eyes and he looked back at Thatch whose eyes were burning.

"I'm not a man accustomed to murder, captain. And if you'd take quarter…" He took his sword and suddenly shoved it into the man's chest. The man screamed in agony and Edward flinched, though he had done much worse to men. "you'd not be seeping now"

"Suck a muzzle, gobshite" Hissed the captain around his pain. "You'll be hanged and sun-dried, just as them that were in Boston"

"The King's called for a pardon!" roared Thatch, kneeling over the man. He ripped his sword out of his chest and stabbed him a few times in the neck. Soon the man stopped moving, but it seemed Thatch's anger was not so easily quelled. He threw the sword down and straightened, blood staining his coat.

"Captain" a voice interrupted them and had them all turning towards a man carrying a box. "We searched the hold. It's a middling take, but the medicine we found bears a Charles-Towne stamp"

Thatch, who had visibly calmed smiled and said "Thank you, Mr. Hands" He turned to Edward, probably expecting him to comment.

"What you've done is cruel, Thatch"

"No more than you Kenway. Don't think I haven't heard rumors of you and the men you've slayed." Thatch was tense. "I ignore them because you're a valued friend of mine…rare few I have these days…" Something in his voice let Edward think that he may have been thinking of Ben.

"Ed…" He pressed his lips together. "We can't resupply Nassau like this. We need to find a peaceful method" He changed the subject.

"There isn't a peaceful method, Kenway! It's a load of shite that Ben is trying to sell and I can't believe you're buying it" His voice became angry once more.

"Why don't we just go to Charles-Towne for the medicines we need?" It was Mary speaking. She was looking at Thatch when she spoke and Edward wanted to turn and scold her for suggesting it. Her eyes cut to him and he closed his mouth. What was she playing at? "If you'll have me, I'll accompany you and assist in any way I can"

"Alright." Thatch agreed. Edward was surprised. "Kenway, meet us in Charles-towne…One month from today. Get yourself prepared Kidd, we're leaving soon" And then he boarded his own ship. Edward watched as his men rounded up the prisoners. They'd be killed probably. Thatch had always been good about at least abandoning them on an island where there was a chance for them to survive. He had a feeling these men would receive no quarter though.

He turned to Mary. "What are you playing at?"

"Tell me what I need to avoid happening." She hissed back, keeping her voice low.

"There's nothing you can avoid now. You should have never spurred him into going into Charles-towne" He said simply. His heart sank. He saw the _Jackdaw_ in the distance, heading this way. "There's nothing we can do now but hope that I can come up with another plan"

"Sorry, man" She sounded sincerely sorry. "I knew you were trying to change something but what…?" He looked at her and her mouth closed, her eyes pinched. She looked towards Thatch. "How cruel it is that you know our fates before we know them"

Edward looked towards Thatch. He saw him slap Bonnet on the back, laughing.

He saw him kneeled on the ground, blood pouring from wounds that covered his body.

His head swam. It hurt. He grabbed at it, as if trying to tear the overlying memories from his mind. He stumbled, he heard Mary call out to him. He felt the deck underneath him and he couldn't move his body. It felt heavy, he couldn't see anything but the clashing images and beyond that darkness. The images swam before his eyes and then Edward Kenway knew no more.

* * *

><p>Edward wasn't sure where he was when he woke up. It took him a moment to realize he was in his quarters on his <em>Jackdaw<em>. He sat up slowly, his head swimming. There was a cup of water on the bed next to him and he wondered how he got here. He stood, slowly, feeling like his own memory was slipping through his fingers. Conflicting images once again showed in his brain. He realized, that despite everything, he had done things accordingly so far. Now he was fighting fate and it didn't like it.

It was fighting back.

He stumbled out of his room, feeling like he had a horrible hangover. Outside his room, he found Bonnet coming, with a tray of bread and cheese. What was Bonnet doing on his ship. Once he was spotted by the gentleman pirate, he saw him put the tray down on a table and hurry over to Edward's side.

"Edward…oh dear, you shouldn't be up. Don't you know you fainted?" He asked, holding onto Edward's arm, as if he needed to be steadied. Edward was grateful though. He did need to be steadied. He felt weak yet, recovering.

"I did? Where is…Thatch? Kidd?"

"They left. Told me to stay with you until you were well again. You should sit down, you look pale" Bonnet led him back to his room and he sat down on a chair. Bonnet sat on the edge of his bed, playing nervously with the edge of his sleeve. He didn't seem to know what to say or do. Edward sat in the chair again, regain his bearings.

"We need to go to Charles-Towne." He said at last.

"W-we? As in, both of us?" Squeaked Bonnet, looking startled.

"Of course. If you'll accompany me, I'd be glad to have you" He would, that was the truth. He would keep Bonnet from getting caught. He would be saving his life. He could work on turning him back to his wife and children while he was at it. A life of piracy did not fit this man. He needed to return to his wife, to his children, to be a proper father and husband.

But wasn't that hypocrisy on Edward's part?

He thought of Jennifer. He thought of Caroline. Then he thought Tessa and Haytham. His heart broke a little, knowing he would not see Caroline again, that he may never meet his daughter if they did divorce, that Tessa was probably a far off dream and Haytham may never be born. He had to keep going though. He had been given a second chance, a reason to hope, that things may improve for his friends and loved ones.

"We'll be leaving in the morning" Edward stood again, feeling much more steady. Bonnet stood as well, looking just as nervous as before.

"Are you sure? Blackbeard said I'm not much fit to work on a ship and that I might learn from my own" Edward frowned at this and reached out to clasp his friend's shoulder.

"You'll come with me. I'm more than happy to have you here and teach you a few things while I'm at it" He knew that his crew would not be happy with this. This was probably going to irritate them to have this man on the ship, unable to help with even the simplest of tasks. He would have to ask for peace though, for them to help him along. He could already see their disgruntled faces. He smiled a bit at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>May 1718<br>__Charles-Towne, South Carolina_

As they approached, Edward saw the men that he was holding hostage. They were tired to his mast, upside down, sweating and whimpering for their lives. It was after dark and Charles-Towne was within sight. The one mad had bleeding cuts on his cheeks, the blood dripping down over his eyes. He was nearly sobbing, probably not from pain, but fear. At his side, holding the knife was Mary. She looked disinterested in his pain or fear but Edward could tell she was not happy from the way she stood. Thatch turned to see him and Bonnet approaching and fixed his face to a more neutral expression.

"Ahoy Edward, Stede"

"All of Charles-Towne can see this mess, Thatch. What the hell are you thinking?" He asked, gesturing to the men.

"That's the idea. Out of range, but well in sight." He smiled slightly but he seemed grim. Angry. Edward knew why of course and when he glanced at Mary he saw the temper flare in her eyes as well.

"Well, even with our methods…we've heard not a word from Charles-Towne" Mary said, her voice controlled. Thatch made a gruff sound, crossing his arms, seeming sour. "We sent a party ashore to barter with the governor a week ago."

"No noise since?" Edward asked, but he already knew the answer. "I'll handle it. Give me a day" Edward promised, turning away.

"Do you need assistance?" It was Mary asking.

"No, Kidd, I think can handle it." He told her simply. She narrowed her eyes a little but turned back to the hostages, her fingers playing with the small knife as if contemplating cutting another man up. He saw the next one in line struggle fearfully.

Finally he watched as she sighed and put the knife away. "It won't be no good to try and tempt their hand if Kenway is going to handle it…" He heard her say as he walked away.

"Leave 'em be then, Kidd. If Kenway fails…well…" It was clear from Thatch's voice that he didn't like the idea of him failing. Edward knew what he meant though. If Edward didn't come back from this, it meant he had probably been killed.

He had not died the first time and he knew he would not this time. He knew danger lay ahead and as he came back to explain to his crew what they would be doing he felt bad. He said he was going to think of his friends and crew first and yet here was the path, laid out as it had been. As he looked at Bonnet though he knew that was not true. It was not quite the same and couldn't be considered the same path.

He was going to do this right. The time was coming and he had to be ready. He didn't care if it drove him to madness.

* * *

><p>Here's another chapter for everyone! Hope your holiday season has been wonderful. I think this will be the last update I get out this year. Can you believe I've been a member of this site for nearly a year? Maybe I should write more than Kiddway fics? haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave some reviews and we'll see you next chapter!<p> 


End file.
